Queen of The Shadows
by Dark Alana
Summary: What if it wasn't Stefan that saved Elena from the car accident? What if when Stefan and Damon first came to town and met Elena, she was more than that sweet and innocent girl that looked like Katherine? What if Elena had a powerful dark secret? REVIEW!
1. Chapter I: I Am The Queen of The Shadows

**Chapter I**

**General POV**

She walked into the woods as if she was in a trance. She stopped in the small clearing deep in the woods and sat down into a mediation stance. She closed her eyes as the wind began to pick up around her, her hair blowing wildly behind her. All of a sudden a pack of large wolves came out of the shadows and formed a circle around her.

She opened her eyes and they were no longer their usual chocolate brown, but white and they were glowing. She looked up at the full moon as patterns began to appear on her skin and started to glow. Flashes of lightening appeared above her as a bolt of pure light came from above and went directly into her.

"I am the Queen of the Shadows!" She spoke in collective conscious as if her voice was filled with the voices of a hundred others.

"I am the guardian of the night. I am master of the elements. I am everywhere and I am nowhere." She continued to speak in a collective conscious as the wolves stared at her.

"I am the lion, but I am also the lamb. Fear me and love me." The wolves began to growl in a low tone, but she remained still, totally unfazed.

"For I am the Queen of the Shadows!" She yelled still in a collective conscious as the wolves began to howl.

The wolves continued to howl as she closed her eyes and lied back unto the soft earth beneath her as the patterns on her skin began to dim and faded, leaving no trace. As she lied on her back, she opened her eyes to look at the moon once more before everything went black.

* * *

She lied in the comfort of her bed as the warm sun lightly touched her skin. She opened her eyes and smiled and looked out her window, enjoying the beauty of the world around her. As she stared out the window, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She said in her normal voice as she sat up and her bedroom door opened, a woman walked into her room smiling at her.

"Good morning Elena."

* * *

** This is an idea that just came to me.I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**


	2. Chapter II: A New Year

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but here is chapter two. Enjoy! **

**Chapter II**

**General POV**

"Morning Aunt Jenna!" Elena said with a smile. Jenna continued to smile at her, but her eyes were filled with concern.

"Today is the first day of school. Are you sure you want to go?" The smile from Elena's face faded as she thought about her answer.

"Yeah! I have to go sooner or later…..besides I got a killer outfit that I've dying to wear!" Elena said as she received a laugh from Jenna.

"Well then get ready. You don't want to be late." Jenna said smiling as she walked out the room. Elena lied back down and rested her head against her pillow and closed her eyes.

It had been five months since the car accident that killed her parents. It had been the best and the worst day of her life and she remembered it as if it was just yesterday.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_The car plunged into the river immediately taking on water. Elena urgently tried to unbuckle seatbelt, trying to get herself free. She looked forward from the backseat to her parents, both unmoving. The seatbelt finally released and she moved towards her parents._

_She tried to awaken them as a piece of bridge from above fell and hit the car sending her back into some broken glass, she began to bleed heavily. As she bleeds she slowly started to lose consciousness. Then out of nowhere a bright light appeared in the water. Elena lied against the back seat dying as she looked at the light._

_But this was no ordinary light, inside the light there was a lion with white glowing eyes. The lion move forward until he was directly at the car looking at Elena in the eye. Elena couldn't pull her gaze away from him, but all of a sudden it was if something came over her. Elena's eyes began to turn white and glow as patterns began to form along her spine spreading along to her shoulders, arms, and legs; it was if the patterns were a ribbon of light that wrapped itself around her body. The patterns began to glow as the lion let out a cold breath of air and a woman formed._

_She was very beautiful; she had long black hair, tan skin and ocean blue eyes. She wore a long white dress that stopped right above the ankle and a silver charm bracelet. The bracelet had four symbols each displaying each element, a crescent moon, sun and a special Turkish delight known as a zultanite stone, shaped in the form of a tear drop. _

_The woman moved through the door and picked Elena up in her arms and smiled down at her as Elena passed out._

_Elena awoke in the hospital two days late, she happened in a slight come from the lack of blood. She had been told that her parents had died on impact and she was lucky to be alive. _

_Later that night as she slept in her hospital bed, she felt a warm feeling come over. Elena awoke to an empty room, but noticed something was in her hand. Elena opened her hand and found the silver charm bracelet lying in the palm of her hand._

**END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

**

**General POV**

She lied in bed unconsciously touching the silver bracelet she wore on her right wrist. Ever since the car accident she never took it off. That day was truly something she would never forget, that day changed her life in more ways than one and so was this one.

**Elena POV**

I finally got up and got ready for school, today was definitely going to be interesting. Bonnie picked me up, I had decided against my killer outfit and wore a red V-neck blouse, black jeans and converse sneakers and a black leather jacket. _Save that for a rainy day_! I thought to myself.

Bonnie and her grandmother are witches and very powerful ones at that. She was practically my advisor, my right hand so to speak. Bonnie and I had been friends since the crib and we told each other everything, she was the only one that knew my secret. I would have told Jeremy but he had been MIA since the car accident and was constantly drowning in his sorrows in booze and drugs.

Although I still felt the pain over the loss of my parents, my new life helped me with the pain. It would sometime become over whelming, but it was bearable.

We arrived at school and I could feel as if something was watching us, and it felt dark. I looked down at my bracelet to find the stone instead of its normal light green was black. The stone normally to change with the light, but when my power was being used or my mood would darken it would change to black.

I looked around the school parking lot as we walked towards the entrance trying to look for anything that looked suspicious, I found none but I still felt something dark lurking around, but I didn't know what.

We walked through the halls to Bonnie's locker and I froze as I saw Matt standing by his locker. I had broken up with Matt shortly after the car accident and he and we haven't spoken since. Matt turned his gaze away from me and walked away. I looked down to the ground ashamed, the stone was still black but immediately went back to its normal color as I felt Bonnie wrap her arms around me.

"Elena!" We heard someone shout. Bonnie and I pulled away from each other and looked to find Caroline coming towards us smiling. I smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"So are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm fine. Thank you." I said as I continued to smile at her, she smiled back. We all began to walk to class as Caroline spoke again.

"Senior year! Can you believe it? This year is going to kick-ass! Oh and just wait till you see the new cheerleading uniforms... the entire male student body will be ours to command." Caroline said gleaming with excitement, Bonnie and I laughed. I opened my mouth to speak as we turned the corner and someone bumped into me.

"Hey! Watch it! What are you…?" Caroline said clearly irritated, but quickly shut up as she noticed the person that bumped into me.

He had short brown hair and brown eyes and was very handsome. He looked at me with a shocked expression and then quickly regained his composure.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." He said as I gave him a forced small smile; there was something dark about him and I could feel my mood instantly darken once more. I opened my mouth to speak when Caroline cut me off.

"No! There is nothing to apologize for! You are new around here aren't you? Caroline said trying to sounding considerate. He nodded as his eyes never left me.

"Well I'm Caroline, this Elena and that's Bonnie! And you are?" Bonnie and I resisted the urge to roll our eyes as she pointed us out. Bonnie and I knew very well what Caroline was up to, but didn't interfere.

"Stefan! Stefan Salvatore!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I hope you all are enjoying this chapter! I will try to update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	3. Chapter III: Elena

**Author's Notes:**

**I glad you all are enjoying the story. Thank you all for your great reviews. Here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Chapter III**

**Damon POV**

I came back to Mystic Falls to free Katherine. The comet was returning soon and the tomb could be opened and then Katherine and I could be together.

But I didn't know my brother was back too. This worried me, did he know the about the tomb too? Did he want Katherine back too?

It had been 15 years since I last saw him and his last failed attempt to make peace.

I watched from the trees as he headed to into the school. _Pathetic! Another attempt to be in touch with his so called humanity._ I thought to myself in disgust. I was about to headed back to the boarding house when a car entering the parking lot caught my attention, but it was more like the passenger that caught my eye.

_Katherine? _I thought to myself in awe. I watched as she made her way into the school. I could hear her heartbeat, this girl wasn't Katherine, but the resemblance was amazing. Maybe that's why Stefan came back, for her.

I don't know why but I felt as if I would regret it for the rest of my existence if I didn't get to know her. I wanted to know her, I needed to know her.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I hated using my compulsion but it made getting enrolled into the school much easier, without them asking too many questions.

I walked through the halls trying to get to my assigned locker when I saw her, well bumped into her. I was amazed at the resemblance; I could hear her steady heartbeat, she was human.

It was if all the memories of 1864 came rushing back to me as I stared at her, her name was Elena.

I introduced myself and if my heart could beat I know it would stop as she smiled. It was small, but breathtaking none the less. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

After her friend, I didn't really remember her name, had finished her introductions they all left and headed off to class.

After I had got my locker, I headed off to my first class history and she was there. I took at seat a few rows behind from across the room. During the entire hour I couldn't stop looking at her. There just something about her, other than the resemblance to Katherine that was just drawing me to her.

**Bonnie POV**

Stefan started at Elena during the entire class. I could sense something was bad about this guy and I knew Elena could sense it too.

Elena was my best friend and I would be damned if I let any harm come to her. She was my sister and I protect my family from anything or anyone.

**Elena POV**

I could feel his gaze on me the entire time. I looked down at my bracelet, the stone was still black. I fought the urge to look at him as my phone buzzed. It was text from Luca.

Luke "Luca" Anders a werewolf and the alpha male of the local werewolf pack in town and was under my command. Luca did what I said without question and so did the pack.

I am the only one, who could order or overrule his orders to the pack, but in all truth their loyalties lied more with me than anyone else, but he was still a close and personal friend.

_**We need to talk! – Luca.**_

_**Why? What's wrong? – Elena.**_

_**We have a problem! – Luca.**_

_**Okay! Meet me by the cemetery! – Elena.**_

_**See you then. Be safe! – Luca. **_

Luca had dropped out of school after his transformation and dedicated his time to the pack and to serving me. I could feel my mode only get worse as I thought about my meeting with Luca.

School was finally over and told Bonnie to meet me later at the grille, while I went to speak to Luca.

I walked into the cemetery and with ease found my parent's tombstone. I sat down in front of it and took out my diary and began to write and waited for Luca to arrive.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Once I knew school was over, I headed back from the motel I was staying at. I didn't want Stefan to know I was back just yet.

I watched as she walked to the cemetery. I didn't understand why I was so interested with her, I told myself it was because of Katherine but I knew it was deeper than that.

I watched from a far as she wrote in what looked like her diary as she sat at her parent's tombstone. She looked so beautiful, peaceful and serene; I wanted nothing more than to go to her.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought angrily to myself. _"Get it together! You're Damon Salvatore Damn it! Women can't resist you! Men hate you! But they all fear you!"_ I smiled a wicked smile.

**General POV**

Elena sat and continued to write when a black crow appeared on her parent's tombstone. Elena ignored it and continued to write. But she felt a wave of fear as a fog began to surround her from out of nowhere. Elena got up and placed her diary into her school bag as she scanned her surroundings.

"Hello! Anybody there?" Elena could feel as if something was watching her, but it was familiar. It was the same feeling she had in the parking lot and around Stefan and she didn't like it.

"Luca?" As Elena spotted a man standing only a few yards away, but he quickly vanished as a gust of fog went past him. Elena could feel her fear growing. There was someone there and it was like nothing she had encountered before in her new life.

Damon continued to smile as Elena began to run off to the cemetery gate. He moved to surprise her but stopped dead in his tracks when she let out a scream and someone else grabbed her.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Who grabbed Elena?**

**I hope you all enjoyed the third installment in the story: Queen of The Shadows. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	4. Chapter IV: The Grille

**Author's Note:**

**I hope your all enjoying the story so far and thank you for all your great reviews. Here is chapter four. Enjoy!**

**Chapter IV**

**General POV**

Elena screamed as the hand turned her around. Elena stopped screaming as she looked at the person would grabbed her, her face present with relief, it was Luca.

**Damon POV**

I watched as Elena threw herself into some guy's arms. I felt a wave of jealousy pass through me as he wrapped his arm around her and she buried her head against his chest. He had jet black hair and was very well-built and had tan skin like Elena's but at a darker tone. _Must be Native American! _I thought to myself.

"Luca!" Elena said as she separated from him. _Luca!_ She called that name when saw me. _Was he her boyfriend? Well that certainly won't do! _He looked at her as he cupped her face in his hands.

"What is it? What happened?" Luca looked at her greatly concerned as I felt my jealousy began to rise.

**Luca POV**

Elena told me what had happened, I was worried. Although Elena was very powerful, she was still in touch with her human fears, and her abilities were growing each day. But there was something else. I could sense something watching us, I could smell it. Someone was there and it wasn't human, it was threat. I scanned the area as my eyes landed on a figure standing only a few yards away from the way Elena came.

**Damon POV**

I started to back away as Luca's eyes landed on me. I knew he couldn't see my face, but he still noticed me and that worried me. _Elena and I will have our chance._ _But not now_. I took off at vampire sped back to the motel as I needed to figure out my next move.

**Elena POV**

I was so happy to see Luca; he was always there when I needed him. But my sense of joy died quickly as I watched Luca's expression as he scanned the area. It was clear to me that he was not the man I saw and that worried me. Luca turned to look at me and I opened my mouth to speak when he cut me off.

"Are you alright?" I could hear the concern in his voice; I nodded as I remembered why he was here.

"What is it? What's the problem?" Luca nodded in understanding, completely aware of the different meanings behind my question.

"Now is not the time! Let just get you home...I will explain later!" I nodded in understanding as Luca and I walked back to my car.

* * *

**General POV**

Elena drove to grille in her 2007 black Cadillac escalade. Luca had dropped her home earlier and immediately went to meet with the pack and promised to call her later.

Elena entered the grille to find Bonnie and Caroline at a table talking and Matt and Tyler playing a game of pool with Stefan. Elena waved to the boys as she walked towards Bonnie and Caroline and sat down.

**Elena POV**

My eyes wandered onto my hand on the table as I noticed the gemstone was black. I felt Bonnie take my hand into hers. I could sense her discomfort; it seemed to mirror my own, since I had arrived Stefan kept his eyes locked on me and it made me and Bonnie feel uneasy.

I gave her a small smile as Caroline looked momentarily confused at our small exchange. She shrugged after a moment and continued telling us all she had learnt about Stefan.

Apparently he is family moved around a lot and both his parents were dead, he was Gemini and his favorite color was blue. He was also a great football player and had made the team this afternoon at tryouts and Matt and Tyler had asked him to hang with us. Wasn't really much, but Caroline saw it as intel for her next target.

Caroline immediately stopped talking and put on some idiotic smile as the boys came to sit with us.

**Stefan POV**

I watched as she talked with Bonnie and Caroline, I wanted nothing more than to know her. We finally decided to head over and I saw Caroline smile at me as I sat down beside Elena. I could see Matt glaring at me, I had found out about his previous relationship with Elena and I felt somewhat sorry for him, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. _I have to know her._

**General POV**

Stefan began talking to Elena, avoiding Matt's stare of death and Caroline's attempts to get him interested as he learned more about Elena.

Elena's gemstone had turned back to a light green as she began to relax. Stefan was nice, but there was still something dangerous about him and Elena knew whatever it was, Stefan would regret the day he crossed paths with the queen of the shadows.

**Stefan POV**

Elena was absolutely completely different than Katherine. It seemed physical appearance was a far as their similarities went. She was kind hearted, selfless and very determined. Although Elena seemed to be a timid girl, I could sense there was something more; a great power that radiated off her, she was a leader, a born ruler and so much more.

It was getting late and Tyler got a call from his father asking, no ordering him to go home. Tyler left but came back shortly telling us he had car trouble. As much as I wanted to stay and talk with Elena, Matt and I went to go help him.

* * *

**General POV**

Soon after the boys had left, Caroline and Bonnie went to the restroom, leaving Elena all alone at the table. Elena's gaze began to wander around the room as a man sitting a few tables in front of her caught her attention. He smiled at her.

**Elena POV**

I smiled back, this guy was absolutely gorgeous. He had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes and a smile that made my heart stop. But I felt uneasy as he continued to smile at me, there was something dark about him and it was the darkness that clouded Stefan. But the feeling immediately died as my eyes meet his. Those ice blue pools, just seemed to have a hold on me and I had no intention of pulling away.

**Damon POV**

My eyes were locked with hers. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that seemed to draw me in and melted my dead heart. _Our time_. I thought as I was about to get up, when her phone rang and broke us out of each other's hold.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Who do you think is calling? Will Damon ever meet Elena?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	5. Chapter V: The Oasis

**Author's Notes**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. I hope your all enjoying the story, although I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this, so open to ideas, so here is chapter five. Enjoy! **

**Chapter V**

**Damon POV**

I watched and listened as she picked up her phone and answered it.

_**Elena:**__ "Luca!" _

_**Luca:**__ "I know I said it could wait! But we need to meet now!"_

_**Elena:**__ "Is everything okay? Are you guys alright?"_

_**Luca:**__ "We're fine! But…we have a problem!"_

_**Elena:**__ "Okay! Where are you?"_

_**Luca:**__ "The gateway!"_

_**Elena:**__ "I'm on my way!"_

_All ways in the way! _Luca was beginning to get on my nerves. I watched as Elena gathered her things and left the grille after she had said goodbye to her friends.

I left shortly after and headed back to the motel. Stefan was still oblivious to me and I wanted to keep it that way for a little while longer.

_And what the hell was the gateway anyway?_ I had been around for 145 years and I knew Mystic falls better than anyone and I had never heard of any gateway, this intrigued me.

* * *

**General POV**

Elena drove towards the mountains. The gateway was just one of the many names for the spirit oasis. The spirit oasis is a verdant garden and pond where the spirit world overlaps with the mortal world.

The spirit oasis is a secluded cove located within mountains at the base of a waterfall. That area of the mountain is very isolated, the temperature around the mountain is too cold all year round to camp and very too dangerous to hike and large numbers of wolves are known to inhabit the area.

Although the land outside is perpetually cold, the spirit oasis is warm itself. This unusual place is a lush, warm, tropical oasis and the center of all spiritual within in Mystic Falls.

The werewolves believe that the energy of the moon and ocean spirits keeps the oasis constantly warm and flourishing. There is a small pond and a spirit gate located on the grassy island. During each full moon, the spirits pass knowledge and power to the queen.

There is a pond in the middle of the spirit oasis, in which two koi fish, one black and one white, swim around each other in a circular pattern as a wolf with black and white fur with ice blue eyes sits under the gateway.

**Elena POV**

I park only a few yards away from the entrance. I put on a long fur coat as I stepped out of car. I carried the coat in my car at all times, when I would have to come up here. The coat was light brown but had streaks of dark brown.

Although this side of the mountain was said to be dangerous, it wasn't actually, of course that was if you didn't knew where you were going and as for that wolf thing, they were mostly werewolves just standing guard around the oasis.

The entrance into the cove was a small opening, but was big enough for me and the pack in their wolf form to pass through. I walked in and immediately discarded my coat as I noticed Luca speaking to some of the other werewolves. I walked over the bridge to the island and went to sit down before the pool.

Luca continued to speak to others as Gaur came to sit next to me. I ran my fingers against his black and white fur as he stared at the pool.

**Luca POV**

I had finished talking to Dustin, Blake and Hunter, my second in command as I made my way over to Elena. Hunt and the others said their goodbyes as they went outside to stand guard as I spoke to Elena.

"Man Luca? (What is it Luca?)" She said in faeran as she continued to look at the pool still petting Gaur. Faeran was an ancient language we picked up that was used by the spirits long ago.

"There have been some recent animal attacks!" She remained silent, urging me to continue as she continued to look at the pool.

"But what from we have gathered. These killings were not done by any animal… or human for that matter!" Elena turned her gaze away from the pool and looked me in the eye.

"Well it can't be a spirit, I would have felt it! So if it wasn't animal and it wasn't human, what is it?" I looked at her hesitant. I was completely sure my findings were correct, but I wasn't sure if my queen would want to involve herself with such things, but it must be done, she must be told.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I had finished catching my dinner, a girl on the side on the road, not bad actually. I entered my motel room and lied down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling as I thought about Elena.

She looked so much like Katherine, but it was obvious she was nothing like her, that just intrigued me even more. And what was up with that whole gateway thing. I regretted not following her, maybe there more to Elena than meets the eye and I would find out one way or another; and I would destroy all that got in my way, that guy Luca and especially Stefan.

Elena will know me _(The me; I want her to know)_ and I her in no time, no more setbacks. She will meet the great Damon Salvatore tomorrow guaranteed.

**Stefan POV**

I sat at my desk in my room at the boarding house as I thought of Elena. I could understand now why Matt was so hung over, she was amazing.

But I feared she and I would never even have a chance. Zach had showed me reports of animal attacks in the area. There was another vampire in the area and he/she was getting very close to town, if they weren't here already.

I have to protect the town. I have to protect Elena, I must protect her. She must never know what I am; she must never see the animal within me.

* * *

**General POV**

"Are you sure?" Elena looked at Luca still not clearly convinced. Elena searched his eyes for any hint of self-doubt, there was none.

"Yes! There is only one thing that gives off that kind of scent and kills its prey that way!" Len answered honestly.

"It has to be a vampire!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Luca know there are vampires in Mystic Falls, but does he know who they are? And what will Elena do when she finds out?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!  
**

**- Alana.**


	6. Chapter VI: The Queen's Orders

**Author's Notes**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. I'm glad your all enjoying the story. I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but here is chapter six. Enjoy! ****Also check out my new story. A True Blood fanfiction: My Revenge, His Humanity & Our Love.**

**Chapter VI**

**General POV**

Elena started pacing as she thought over Luca's words. He was right. So far there had been three animal attacks and all the bodies where drained of blood.

"There is something else!" Luca said as Elena stopped pacing to look at him and gave him a small nodded urging him to continue.

"So far as we can tell there are about two vampires in the area…..and they both have been in close proximity with you." Elena's eye widened in shock.

"Today at the cemetery I think there was a vampire was watching you and it carried the exact scent that was on the dead bodies…and when you arrived here there was another smell identical to it that lingers on you and the exact same smell is also there….but its faint, as if the vampire was only a few feet away from you!"

**Elena POV**

I stood there in shock, but my state of shock soon died down as I felt a sense of determination. I knew the vampire had to be new it town and Stefan and that mysterious blue eyed hottie came to mind.

_But why would they hang around?_ That's what troubled me. Vampires are known not to stay in one area too long. They would just pass through, why stay? Why create the illusion of a normal life? They wanted something and they weren't going to leave until they got it.

**Luca POV**

I watched Elena as she thought over my words. I could tell she was scared, but soon enough the queen side of her came out. Elena was a very gentle person, she hated violence and death, but if you provoked her in anyway and caused any threat towards her or anyone that was under her protection, they would face her wrath.

Elena looked up at me as she came out of her thoughts as a mischievous smile graced her beautiful lips.

"Tomorrow gather the entire pack! Their queen would like to address them."

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I walked towards the party as my watched the beautiful falls. In 145 years, it still managed to take my breath away.

I had not spoken to Elena since yesterday at the grille, in fact I didn't even see her in class and I was very eager to learn more about her.

Zack had told me of another animal attack and I was starting to get worried. Whoever was behind these attacks wasn't going anywhere any time soon and that could be a problem.

I scanned the crowd listening for Elena's voice but I only found Bonnie and Caroline's. _Maybe she hasn't arrived yet._ I thought to myself as I made my way over to them.

When Caroline and Bonnie caught sight of me. Caroline immediately smiled at me, while Bonnie looked at me, her face filled with distrust as she smiled at me maliciously.

**Bonnie POV**

Stefan noticed my distrust towards him as he spoke to Caroline, but I didn't weaken. Elena told me about the animal attacks and her theory about their identities. I knew Elena had a plan, and whatever it was she was setting it in motion right now.

* * *

**General POV**

Elena stood by the pool in the oasis. The entire werewolf pack was there and they all stood in attention in their wolf forms as Elena spoke.

"We have a threat in our town. But they are here for something and I want know what it is and why. You are to the patrol the town and make sure no more harm comes to the citizens to this town. However you are not to kill these vampires, unless there is no other option. Do you understand?" Elena spoke in a commanding tone as small growls erupted around the pack.

"I understand your hesitation. This threat will be eliminated in time. But until then you are to patrol and observe. Do not engage, unless necessary." Elena could still sense their uneasiness and she decide to calm their fears.

"Do not be afraid! They will pay for their crimes. I promise you that. They the face the wrath of your queen. They will regret they ever came into our town and threaten our people. The hunter will become the hunted!"

* * *

**Damon POV**

I watched as my pathetic excuse for a brother talk with Elena's friends, Bonnie and Caroline when the sound of howling erupted. I looked towards the mountain as howling continued, it sound like a very large pack. I didn't know why be it scared me; it was if I could feel their bloodlust as they howled.

**Stefan POV**

I averted my gaze towards the mountains as I heard the howls. I could tell the sound was too far away for any human to hear it, but my vampire hearing did. Those wolves howled with a purpose, they wanted blood and they wanted it soon.

I looked back at Caroline still smiling at me as I noticed Bonnie's malicious smile only get wider.

**Bonnie POV**

I couldn't help but smile as I heard the howls. Maybe any normal human couldn't hear them, but I heard them loud and clear. Elena had finished addressing the wolves and they were certainly motivated.

I could feel my smile get wider as I noticed the look on fear on Stefan's face. He had every right to be afraid, he would regret the day he ever crossed paths with Elena.

* * *

**Elena POV**

The howling eventually died down and I made my way to the party after speaking with Luca, to make sure my orders were followed, although I highly doubted they wouldn't be. I knew the wolves didn't like my decision to observe the vampires instead of taking them out immediately, but they knew not to question me and trust my judgment.

I parked my car next to Bonnie's as I made my way to the party. I immediately spotted Stefan talking to Caroline and Bonnie and I could feel a wave of anger rush through me as I fought the urge to set him a flame as a pair of piercing blue eyes met my own.

"Hey!" He said as he smirked at me. I recognized him from the grille and I knew this was the guy or possibly the other vampire in town. But I held my ground; maybe I could use this to my advantage.

"Hi!" I said as I smiled at him. He continued to smirk at me as he studied me.

"I've never seen you before. I'm Elena!" I said as I continued to smile at him as I held out my hand. He took it and kissed it before looking back up at me.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What is Elena up to? And is Damon in way over his head?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	7. Chapter VII: Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But my computer seriously needed to be fixed. But I'm back now and since it my birthday I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer than normal. So here is chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**Chapter VII**

**Stefan POV**

Caroline and Bonnie continued to talk as I picked up on Elena's voice or rather her laugh. I looked around and spotted her talking to some guy I couldn't make out his face, but he seemed familiar. I listened in to their conversation.

_**Elena: **__Cocky much?_

_**Guy: **__Very much._

_Damon._ I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach as I excused myself away from Bonnie and Caroline and made my way over to Elena and Damon. _I can't let Damon get to her. I must protect her._ I thought to myself as I rushed over at human speed.

**Damon POV**

I really liked Elena. Even with the small amount of time I have been speaking with her, I can tell that she and Katherine are complete polar opposites and I am not sure if happy or sad about that. But I guess time will tell.

"Elena!" I smirked as I heard Stefan's voice as he came to stand in front us.

"Hey little brother." I said as I smirked at him as he glared at me. Only causing my smirk to get wider.

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to sound subtle to fact he wanted to kill me, well at least try, fail miserably anyway.

**Elena POV**

I could just feel the tension radiating off of them, it was clearly obvious that they didn't get along.

"Oh I'm just getting to know Elena here. Isn't she a beauty, Stefan?" I blushed as I saw Stefan's jaw clench.

"Yes. She is." Stefan said as he smiled at me briefly, before turning back to glare at his brother. _Two vampire brothers, possibly centuries of hate…bad combination. This should be interesting. _I thought to myself.

"Well I'm gonna go find Bonnie and Caroline…I'll see you guys later." I said with a small amount of shyness as I began to walk away from them.

"Okay. But maybe we could hang out sometime, you get know each other better." I faked a blush as I saw the look of pure malice in Damon's eyes.

"Or maybe we could hang out." Stefan said as he gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile as Damon and Stefan glared back at each other. _Maybe I could use this little rivalry to my advantage as well._

"_Maybe." _I said with a smile as I made my way over into the crowd and towards Bonnie and Caroline.

**General POV**

Once Elena was out of hearing range. Stefan turned to glare at his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Damon turned his gaze away from the crowd to look at Stefan.

"Or that's for me know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Stefan's fist balled at his sides as Damon continued to wear his infamous smirk.

"Elena really is a beauty, isn't she?" Damon asked as his smirk got even wider as he saw Stefan's eyes darken in anger.

"Leave Elena alone…she's not Katherine." Stefan said as he tried to calm himself.

"We can hope so. We wouldn't want history repeat itself, now would we?" Stefan could feel his fangs lengthen as he fought to keep them back.

"Well as much as I like to continue this conversation…I have to feed. See you at home." Damon said with an evil grin as he walked away, before Stefan could stop him.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Caroline had been called home by her mom, shortly after Elena found us. So after a little while longer of partying. Elena and I drove to my house in her car as she told me about the meeting with the wolves and the Salvatore brothers.

"So you're gonna have the pack watch them, while you play them for info?" I asked with a smile.

"For the time being…I want to know what there up to and apart from their dietary habits, are they of any danger to us." She said as she kept her gaze locked on the road.

"So what…the pack is just going to watch them, while they decrease Mystic Falls' population?" I hated questioning her. Elena was much more powerful than me, but she was still my best friend and I should trust her judgment.

"Yes. Unless they have to engage with them necessarily. Which we can only hope isn't too soon." I nodded in understanding as we pulled into my drive way.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I had not planned for Stefan to find about me so soon. But maybe it was for the best, I get to spend more time with Elena, aggravate him at the same time and soon enough, be with the woman that I love.

_This is going to fun._ I thought to myself as I had found a young woman walking home as I used my vampire speed to take her deep into the forest.

I let her go and moved away out of sight as she called out helplessly for someone to save her. I decide to crush a few leaves and snap a few twigs under my heel as I scared her even more. I always loved it when my prey felt fear.

I finally got bored as I moved to stand directly in front of her as the veins around my eyes darkened and my fangs extended. She screamed as I swiftly moved behind her and sunk my fangs into the tender flesh of her neck.

Her warm blood flooded down my throat as I heard a large growl behind me. I went stiff as I released the girl. She fell to the ground, she wasn't dead, but she was unconscious.

I turned around and found myself with an unusual large wolf with black fur. After 145 long years, I felt myself feel fear as the wolf moved closer to me and continued to growl. I ready myself to run, but was stopped as another growl erupted from behind me. I looked behind me and found another wolf of the same size as the first, only this one had grey fur.

The wolf with black fur growled at me one more time before it lunged at me.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Damon? And what is Elena's planning? And can the Salvatore brothers handle the Shadow Queen?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry again for the long wait. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Plans Set In Motion

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I don't know about you. But I live in Jamaica and today is a national holiday. So…**

**Happy Emancipation Day!**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But I currently have four other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and hopefully be able to start a few more. I got a few more ideas in my head and its getting crowed. So here is chapter eight. Enjoy! Also check out my Twilight/ Vampire Diaries story 'A Wolf Moon'.**

**Chapter VIII**

**Damon POV**

Before I could move the wolf was one top of me growling, his razor sharp teeth bared at me. I could feel my face change as I used my legs and pushed the wolf off me. The wolf landed on his back as the other moved to jump me.

I was outnumbered and I could tell these wolves were out for blood. So I ran at vampire speed, but it seemed the wolves were just as fast or even faster. I continued to run towards the boarding house as I noticed the grey wolf was gaining on me.

_Ahhh!_

I cried out as I felt the wolf's claws tear against the flesh on my back. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't, I would surely die the final death if I did. The boarding house came into view as I pushed myself more to the point where my legs hurt.

As I came out of the forest, I noticed the wolves had stopped following me. I looked back and I noticed them staring at me, daring me to come back into the forest. I was almost tempted to give in, but I wasn't that stupid. I turned away and walked into the boarding house to find Stefan and Zack talking.

"What happened?" They asked in unison as they saw me.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I opened my eyes to find my room pitch black. I looked at my alarm clock as it read, _2:13 am_.

"This better be damn important." I said to myself as I reached for my phone. I looked at the caller id and it read _Luca_.

"What is it?"

_**Luca: **_The Salvatores know.

"What happened?" I hissed at him. To say that I was angry was an understatement.

I felt my anger fade as Luca told me about the girl Damon had been feeding off of, when they were patrolling the forest. I couldn't be angry with them, but that just meant action would have to be taken quicker that I thought.

_**Luca:**_ "What do you want to do about them?"

"Nothing…right now anyway. But tell the pack to be ready." I wasn't going to act right this instant, but the next few days were going to be very interesting.

_**Luca:**_ As you wish.

"Oh and Luca…come to my house in the morning, we going to go see a friend." I said as felt a smirk form on my face.

_**Luca:**_ As you wish my Queen.

Luca said, before he hung up. Luca saw the meaning of my words. He knew I was up to something and it would all be revealed in due time. I looked down at my phone and searched through my contacts as I found the name I was looking for and dialed. I waited for a few moments before I heard a female voice speak.

_**Unknown:**_ Yes my queen?

* * *

**Stefan POV**

Zack and I were discussing the 'Damon problem' last night as Damon came in looking like crap as he told me and Zack what happened. At first I didn't know if I should happy or worried. On one hand I was glad those wolves saved that poor girl, but on the other these wolves could be a threat to myself and even… Elena.

I walked into history as Mr. Tanner began writing on the board. My thoughts were far from school as I recalled what Damon said last night. Although Zack and I had urged him to be careful, he had already made up his mind to go and to talk to Sheriff Forbes today and worm his way into the council. This only made me worry more about Elena's and the town's safety, Damon was always good at getting what he wanted, I just hope its not the same thing I want.

I was pulled out of my thought s as the final bell rang and I noticed Elena wasn't here. _Where could she be?

* * *

_

**Zack POV**

Damon and Stefan were both back in Mystic Falls. Two vampire brothers, who hate it each other and large wolves all in the same town. _What could possibly go wrong?_ I thought sarcastically.

_Ring-Ring_

I got up as I heard the doorbell and brought me out of my thoughts. I made my way over from the couch and over to the door and opened it and to say I was shocked by who I found, was an understatement.

"Elena?" I breathed. Elena Gilbert was standing at my door step with a tall Native American behind her as she smiled at me.

"Hello Zack. May we come in? We need to talk." She said in a sweet but stern voice. I nodded as I moved aside so that they could enter. She smiled at me as they walked into the house and I shut the door.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I felt proud of myself as the Sheriff gave me her trust, even though I didn't compel her, although it was more on along the lines of that I couldn't. As a member of the founder's council, I wasn't surprised to find her wearing vervain. But even with it, she was still subject to my 'charms'.

"Thank you Damon…I will have to speak to the council first, about you being there at the next meeting." She said to me after I told her about all spotting the wolves in the forest, but I didn't mention their size or them attacking me. I did however take credit for taking the girl to the hospital, apparently the girl was mysteriously taken into ER.

"You're welcome. I just thought you would like to know who was responsible behind the animal attacks and I would like to help protect my town." I smiled at her as she sat behind her desk. She returned the smile, but it seemed as if it was forced, but I shrugged it off.

**Sheriff POV**

"I'm glad to hear it Damon." I said to Damon as he exited my office_. I thought vampires were supposed to be smart._ I thought to myself as I leaned back into my chair as I reached for my cell phone. I knew the story of 1864, that idiot that he could come in here and compel me. _No matter_. I thought to myself as found the name I was looking for any I dialed. I waited for a few moments before I felt a wave of calm wash through me as I heard her voice.

_**Unknown:**_ Hello Elizabeth.

"You were right. Damon Salvatore now believes his charmed his way into my trust." I said as I couldn't keep the smirk from face.

_**Unknown:**_ Good. Be able to move forward in two days.

"As you wish my queen…Elena? What about Stefan?"

_**Elena:**_ You need not worry. Stefan will suffer the same fate as his brother.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What is Elena up to? And what does she want with Zack? And what will happen to Damon and Stefan?**

**Again sorry for the long delay, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	9. Chapter IX: The Eve of The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. It's just been pretty hectic for the past two months and I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. But I also currently have five other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and complete them and hopefully be able to start a few more. I got a few more ideas in my head and its getting crowed. So here is chapter nine and it's a little bit longer than usual. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter IX**

**Zack POV**

At this point I didn't know if I was to be frightened or happy that I practically just pledge my allegiance to Elena Gilbert, which by the way happens to be and all-powerful queen. I mean I know Damon and Stefan are family and Stefan is practically harmless, whereas Damon is the real danger, but it seemed like the right and safer thing to do.

So I told Elena and Luca (who is practically her shape shifting bodyguard) everything that I knew about Damon and Stefan, 1864 and vampires in general. I especially told her about the vervain I was secretly growing down in the basement, which she seemed immensely pleased at.

I mean what can I say, I would do anything to please my queen….Whoa! Where did that come from. I mean I know it true, but I already feel as if I would lay down my life for her.

Elena's task was simple enough. I was to simply watch Damon and Stefan and find out what other things I could about them and report it to her, Luca or Sheriff Forbes. To say I was shocked that even the sheriff of the town was even on the ever growing long list of people that were loyal to Elena would have been an understatement.

Elena left a few moments ago before telling me to prepare some vervain from her in herb and liquid form and she would send someone to pick it up and to suspect a package that contained something of great importance and was to keep it on me at all times. _I wonder what it could be?

* * *

_

**Elena POV**

The meeting with Zack went extremely well, to have someone inside the boarding house to watch Damon and Stefan, with risking one of my wolves and arising suspicion was enough for me to jump for joy.

Luca was driving me to school when I had a vision.

_**Vision:**_

_Tyler was lying on the forest floor in pain as his eyes changed to full black as his irises changed to a orange gold. He screamed in pain as he transformed in to a werewolf under the full moon and attacked and killed campers in the woods. _

"What is it? What did you see?" Luca immediately asked me as I came out of my vision. I quickly told him of my vision as I quickly took out my cell phone.

"Don't bother going to school, there is too much that needs to be done. Head to the mansion." I told him as I dialed Bonne's cell phone. Luca did as instructed as Bonnie answered.

_**Bonnie:**_ "How did it go?"

"Splendid. But we have a problem." I said in a calm but serious tone.

_**Bonnie:**_ "What is it?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Tyler going to transform tonight." I could hear Bonnie's gasp and her breathing become heavy before she spoke again.

_**Bonnie:**_ So what do you want to do? She asked once she calm down.

"I need you to watch Tyler for a while, until I can send Xander and Andros to come and pick him up and take him to the mansion and make sure Stefan doesn't see you. I'm heading there right now with Luca to make the preparations… After Tyler has been dealt with, I need you to go head over to Grams and tell her situation after you call Jenna and feed her some excuse for me for my future absence… Also I need you and Grams to make a Leden ring for Zack and take it over to him and pick up a package, before you headed to the mansion. Okay?" **{AN: 'Leden' is the German word for life.}**

_**Bonnie: **_"Got it. See you soon."

With that I quickly hung up and called two members of the pack, Xander and Andros to get Tyler, even by force if they had to and to make sure Stefan didn't see them and head straight for the mansion.

As Luca and I neared our destination and I could go any further in my plans, there was one more person I needed to call. I waited for few moments before I heard male voice answer.

_**Unknown:**_ "Hello Elena." He said my name like the lover he was, before I replied.

"It's time!" I said in a serious, but soft tone, before I hung up. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

**General POV**

Stefan was really worried about Elena as he walked home. Although it would have been faster to use his natural speed, he wanted to use the time to clear his thoughts.

Elena didn't show up at school all day today and Bonnie and Tyler both disappeared sometime in the day and no one had seen them since. Stefan was starting to get really worried, especially for Elena's safety.

As the boarding house came into the view, Damon appeared right in front of Stefan wearing his infamous smirk on his face before he spoke.

"Brother." Stefan just rolled his eyes at his brother as he continued walking, brushing past him.

"So how was Elena today? What's going on in the life of our little Katherine 2.0?" Damon asked as he came in step with Stefan as he walked towards the boarding house.

"I wouldn't know, she wasn't in school today…and she not Katherine or any sort of version of her!" He said as he hissed the last part.

"Whatever you say man." Damon said as he tried to hide his worry, but Stefan didn't seem to notice. As Damon and Stefan entered the boarding house they were bombarded with three familiar scents, but one that stood out the most than all the rest…Elena. _Why was Elena here? Probably looking for me!_ Damon thought smugly to himself.

"Zack why was Elena here?" Stefan asked breaking Damon out of his thoughts as Zack walked into the parlor.

"She was here to pick up a package." Zack replied and Stefan just nodded and headed upstairs to his room, where as Damon couldn't help as if he had been lied to or Zack hadn't told the whole truth and in an instant he flitted in front of Zack, but was surprised when Zack stood his ground. For some reason he seemed to be more confidant that Damon wouldn't kill him with a second thought.

"Why was she really here?" Damon asked in a cold tone. Zack didn't even flinch under Damon's gaze as he replied.

"She came here to get what she wanted." Damon assumed his was talking about the package, but he couldn't help but feel as there was double meaning behind that sentence.

**Zack POV**

I wasn't lying. Elena came for what she wanted, my loyalty and Bonnie came by a few minutes before Damon and Stefan came home and picked up the vervain for Elena. So in much respect I didn't lie.

I couldn't wait to see what Elena has planned for these two, while Bonnie was here she gave me something called a Leden ring and told me as long as I never took it off, nothing would happen to me and I certainly don't planning testing fate and going against my queen's wishes.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Once I had done all that Elena asked, Grams and I headed for the mansion. The mansion was a secluded property in the mountains not far from the oasis in the constant cover of the trees and clouds and a had a perfect view of the falls and the surrounding forest and was a two hour drive from Mystic Falls and is under constant guard by the pack.

Only Elena, myself, Grams, the pack and the Sheriff (which Elena didn't tell until, she felt she had proven herself and the same will go for Zack and Tyler soon enough Jeremy, Caroline, and Matt) knew where it is and how to get to it. In fact all the town records of its existence have already been destroyed or in the safe in Elena's room back at the mansion.

Elena is certainly looking forward to Tyler's transformation. She knew very well of the curse that surrounded the Lockwood family and she wanted Tyler under control (her control), especially now more than ever since there were vampires in the town. Tyler wasn't a big as the pack in size when he phased, but he beat them by far when it came down to speed and strength.

Though unlike Luca and the pack were shape shifters and could change at will, Tyler was full blown werewolf that only changed under a full moon,(which happened to be tonight) which will change once he receives a little help from Elena.

Tyler was in for the time of his life.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Tyler? And whose the mystery caller? What is Elena up to?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	10. Chapter X: The Wolf Has Risen

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. But it has been raining cats and dogs here in Jamaica and the rain has caused some serious damage to my internet and cable provider. I swear I was going through withdrawals. Also I currently have five other stories running right now and I'm trying to get them all on track and hopefully be able to start a few more. So here is chapter ten. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter X**

**Tyler POV**

I was walking to get my gym bag from my locker when I noticed Bonnie following me. She had been watching me all day and if it was if she was waiting for something to happen.

As I pasted the school's entrance, I decided to confront her and ask her what her problem was, when these two large built native American dudes grabbed me and leaded me to a black SUV in parking lot, to say I was scared was an understatement.

I tried to fight against them, but they were too strong. I tried to call out Bonnie for help. But she just stood there with a calm expression as she watched as they placed me in the car and drove off.

* * *

**Elena POV**

As Luca and I finally arrived at the mansion. We immediately made our way down into the lower levels to prepare a containment cellar for Tyler. The lower levels of the mansion were forfeited with sound proof walls, a medical center, storage units and a few containment cellars. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

The containment cellars were used mostly used for pack, when they were out of control and let their inner beast take over. These containment cellars were going used to chain down Tyler during his transformation.

As Luca and I finished with the preparations I heard Xander and Andros arrived carrying a struggling Tyler.

**Tyler POV**

These guys drove for almost two hours as I tried to get answers out of them once I had calmed down. When I would ask where they were taking me, they just said 'Somewhere safe'. When I would ask why, their only reply was, 'Because she commands it.'

_Who was she? And what did she want with me? _I thought as we came to stop in front of a beautiful mansion. They brought me into the house and lead me through some rooms on the west side of the house until they came to a stop in front of a door.

The door seemed to open automatically as I noticed it lead underground. I began to struggle again as I felt my fear rise again. They pulled down me a long stair case into a metal covered corridor as the lead me into a…cell!

"Let me go!" I yelled as I continued to struggle against their iron grip as my eyes widened in fear when I realized where they were taking him.

"Elena?" I asked as we entered the cell and my eyes landed on Elena Gilbert standing there with another Native American guy that looked as if he could be my abductors' brother.

"Xander, Andros let him go." Elena said as she gave me a comforting smile. _"Because __**she**__ commands it!"_ The words immediately ran through my head as my captors, Xander and Andros released me. It was then I realized that it was Elena they were talking about.

_But why? Why would she do this? What does she want with me?_ I thought as my fear increased tenfold. I immediately moved back into the corner of the room, away from them as possible as I stared at Elena as she continued to smile at me comfortingly.

"Why I'm here…what do you want with me?" I asked in a small voice. Elena continued to smile comfortingly at me as she made her way over to me and kneeled in front of me.

"It alright Tyler. You have nothing to fear, we're here to help." Elena said as she spoke in a soothing tone. I felt some of fear fade as I looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Help with what?" I asked. Elena continued to smile at me as she brought her right hand to cup my cheek.

"It will all become clear in due time." She said again in a soothing tone. We stared at each other for few moments until I felt all of my previous fear leave me as Elena's eyes and the stone on Elena's bracelet glowed a gold brown as I felt a wave of bliss enter me.

"You are not alone. You will never be alone. No pain. No suffering. No human emotion. Just peace. My peace. I am here. Your queen is here." She said as her eyes continued to glow and feeling of bliss grew deeper as I felt myself drift into a peaceful slumber.

**Luca POV**

Tyler fear was understandable. So Elena used her power to put him to sleep to conserve his energy until it was time. Elena's eyes turned back to their usual chocolate brown as she ordered me and the boys to chain him down.

Elena eyes would turn gold brown whenever she used her power, but when she was in touch with the spirits and was at the peak of her power, her eyes would glow white and intricate tattoos would appear around her body.

As soon as we had finished chaining Tyler down. Elena order Xander and Andros to check on the patrol, while Blake, Hunter and Dustin to watch Tyler as Bonnie and Grams arrived. Elena filled Bonnie and Grams in as we returned upstairs to the mansion as we sat down to eat.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I felt a smile grace my lips as I watched the full moon rise above the clouds. I made my way back down to Tyler's cellar as I met Bonnie, Gram, Luca and the some members (Xander, Andros, Dustin, Blake and Hunter) of the pack waiting for me.

**Tyler POV**

I was jolted awake by an unknown force as I found myself chained down. I frantically looked around my cell, until my gaze landed on Elena looking at me through the window on the cell door with a smile as I felt a massive wave of pain pass through me.

I screamed as I began to claw at the ground beneath me as I heard the sound of my own bones snapping out of place. My vision became blurred as my body shook in agony as I let out another blood curling scream.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I smirked as felt the warn burn of my scotch run down my throat. Stefan was upstairs sulking at the moment as he continued to worry about Elena. Stefan had tried calling her earlier and had got no answer and now he was upstairs PMSing as he paced his bedroom floor.

I had to say I was little worried still. Elena didn't seem like the type to disappear without anyone knowing where she was, but then I again I shouldn't even care. The comet will be passing in two days and I will be soon reunited with my Katherine.

I was brought out my thoughts as I heard the sound of howling coming from the mountains. It was so loud that a human could hear it loud and clear. This howling was nothing compare to one I heard at the falls, this howling came with a purpose and it signified something, like something of great importance had happened.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Zack smile as he heard the howling. This scared and worried me all at the same time, whatever had happened was not good at all.

**General POV**

Elena, Bonnie and Grams were all smiles at they watched Tyler in his cell. Elena grinned from ear to ear as she watched Tyler's golden fur sway as he fought vigorously against his chains.

The wolf had risen.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Tyler? And we still don't know who the mystery caller is? What is Elena up to? And how will Damon and Stefan deal? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	11. Chapter XI: Tyler

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delay. Just a little tip. In this story, the werewolf curse isn't triggered by killing someone. So here is chapter eleven. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter XI**

**Elena POV**

Tyler's transformation went extremely well. Once the sun rose and Tyler turned back into his human form. He passed out and I had the boys unchain him and move Tyler into a secure room with an electronic lock on the top floor of the mansion.** {AN: Pics on profile.}**

While Tyler rested. Grams, Bonnie and I made some food for Tyler and the pack. We were almost done when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello Elena." He said. I smiled as I felt a pair of warm lips kiss the back of my neck. The lover had arrived. I turned myself in his hold until I was facing him.

"Mason." I breathed. Before he capture my lips with his.

* * *

**Tyler POV**

I woke up in a slight discomfort as my muscles felt stiff and sore. The pain was slightly numbed by the soft sheets on my bed…wait, this isn't my bed. This isn't my room. I immediately bolted upward as yesterday's events came rushing back to me, but regretted as my muscles began to ache even more.

The room I was in was absolutely luxurious to say the least. I threw the covers off of me as room as I slowly got up and realized I was only wearing black pajama bottoms as I made my way over to the door. I tried to open the door, only to realize it was locked. I noticed an electronic panel with numeric keypad, beside the door as I tried again to open it with no success. I was trapped.

I finally gave up and made my way over to window. I was in awe as I saw the surrounding forests and mountains. I knew I was far from Mystic Falls. But even though I know I should feel scared, I didn't. I don't know why, but I know I would find out soon.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard the lock on the door release and it opened to reveal a smiling Bonnie walking in, carrying a tray of food.

"Good you're awake. Hungry?" She asked as she sat the tray unto the bed. I heard my stomach grumble as I moved towards her.

"What happened to me last night? And why am I here?" Although I was hungry as hell, I wanted answers and I needed them now.

"Don't worry Tyler. All your questions will be answered in time." Bonnie said calmly. Before I had time to respond, she turned on her heel and left the room as the door locked back into place. Leaving me without answers and locked in.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Once Mason had arrived. I told Bonnie to notify me when Tyler wakes up and to have him fed, before I went to go speak with him. He would need all his strength for what was soon to come.

I took Mason to my bedroom to speak to him privately. As I closed the door Mason spoke.

"Where is he? How's Tyler?" He asked, his voiced laced with concern. I sat down on the end of the bed as I spoke.

"Tyler's fine…His transformation went well. I'll go to him once he wakes up." Mason nodded as he came to sit beside me. I turned to face as I looked him in the eye.

"How are you…ever since you moved down to the coast in Florida. You call, but you didn't come to see me anymore. What happened?" I noticed Mason stiffen beside me. I felt as if Mason was keeping something from me.

"Nothing. Everything was fine. I missed you." Mason said smoothly. I knew he was lying and why trying to get me to drop the subject, but I let it go, for now.

"I missed you too. You should get some rest." I said calmly. He nodded as I got and walked out the room, not even sparing him another glance.

I walked down the corridor to Tyler's room, when I saw Bonnie and Shelia coming towards me. Once they were directly in front of me Bonnie spoke.

"Tyler's awake." I could hear the excitement in her voice. I smiled.

"Good. I'll go see him now. But there is something I need you two to do."

* * *

**Tyler POV**

After I had finished eating, I lied back down on the bed and decided to relax. It wasn't like I was going anywhere anytime soon. I probably sat there for a ½ hour, before I heard the lock on the door release and in walked Andros and Elena wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that stopped just at her ankles.

Andros took the empty tray and left the room as I sat up, with my back against the head board as Elena came and sat on the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sounding genuinely concern.

"Fine. A little sore, but fine….why did you take me? And why are you keeping me here? What do you want with me? And what hell happened to me to my last night? " I asked rapidly. I was scared and confused and I wanted answers.

"Tyler you don't have to be afraid. I'm here for you. This was all for your own good. You are free to go, once you hear, what I have to say." She said calmly as she placed a comforting hand on her cheek.

"What's happening to me?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Something good and something evil. You can think of it as a blessing and a curse… This blessing, this curse has been in your family for more than thousands of years."

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Once Elena went to go see Tyler. Grams and I went to do what she asked immediately.

We did she asked and was not happy to say the least by what we found. Elena is going to be royally pissed when she finds out and I hated the fact that we were the ones going to tell her.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Telling Tyler of his family's heritage was definitely a life changing experience for him. I was going to let the information sink in before I offered my help and protection.

"I'll leave you to clear your head. The door will be unlocked. When you're ready come and find me." I said calmly. He nodded briefly, before I left the room, making sure to unlock it as I walked back to my room.

On my way to my room, I passed Mason, Xander and Dustin talking in the living room. When I got to my room, as soon as I opened my room door I noticed Bonnie, Shelia and Luca all waiting anxiously for me.

"Well what did you find?" I asked as I came to stand in front of them. Bonnie and Luca seemed hesitant to tell me, fearing my reaction.

"Well?" I asked, trying to keep my calm as Shelia spoke.

"We have a traitor."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What's going to happen to Tyler now? And who's the traitor? What will Elena do?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	12. Chapter XII: Back To School

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I'm sorry for the delay and thank you all for your great reviews. Just a little tip. In this story, the werewolf curse isn't triggered by killing someone. So here is chapter twelve. Enjoy! Also check out my other stories on my profile.**

**Chapter XII**

**Tyler POV**

It had been a week since my transformation and I couldn't be happier. Elena helped me with my inner beast and helped me come to turns with what I was and I knew she would protect and help me.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

After processing everything Elena had told me. I left my room and was surprised to find Andros sitting outside waiting for me.

"Well it's about time. C'mon I'll take you to Elena." Andros said as he got up and motioned me to follow. I walked quietly behind him, before gathering the courage to speak.

"Are Luca, Xander, Andros and Dustin like me? Are you a werewolf?" Andros chuckled before answering.

"Yes and no. We're shape shifters. We can shape shift into any animal, but the first time you phase, the animal pick is the one you keep. Our families choose wolves many years ago and we just stuck to tradition." I nodded.

"Why are you all so loyal to Elena?" I asked, before Andros came to a stop and turned to look me dead in the eye.

"Elena is our friend, our mother, our queen. She is very powerful. She takes care of us and helps us to control the beast."Andros said in all sincerity. I nodded as Andros turned around and started walking again.

"Trust in her Tyler. She won't let you down." I could hear the trust in his voice for Elena as we reached some white wood double doors. Andros knocked.

"Come in." Came Elena's voice from the other side of the door. Andros opened the door and led me into the room. The room, what I assumed to be Elena's bedroom was very elegant.

Elena was sitting in an arm chair on the other side of room in a lavender spaghetti strap sun dress as Bonnie sat on the floor in a yellow wife beater and a white skinny jeans and her grandmother sat in the chair opposite Elena wearing a long sleeved light brown t-shirt with black yoga pants.

"Leave us." Elena said in calm voice. The others nodded and were all smiling at me as I came to stand in front of Elena.

"Andros says you can help me." I said once they had all left, closing the door behind them. Elena gave me a small smile.

"Yes I can…That's if you let me….I can protect you Tyler, we all can, all you have do is trust me and let me in." She said as she got up and came to stand in front of me.

"You know when we were younger; you promised me I could trust you no matter what happened. You promised you would be there for me when I need you, and even when I didn't even know it." I said as I looked her dead in the eye looking for any trace of deceit.

"I always keep my promises Tyler. As long as you stay true, I will always be there you and whether you know it or not Tyler you need me now more than ever. Let me help you." She said with nothing but sincerity.

"Then help me." I breathed, feeling nothing but trust. Elena smiled as she took hold of my hand and led me towards the bed. I lied down in the middle of the bed as Elena came to sit beside me and place a hand of my bare chest above my heart.

"Just stay calm and relax." She said in a soothing tone as she closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence, Elena opened her eyes and they were glowing that golden brown again.

"You are not alone. You will never be alone. I am here. No pain. No suffering. Just peace. My peace. Let your beast be a peace…Ai tar si shaer thys. O eisi air'm sastaes eli Ai eis air'm taraes. Air'm vyraelys, air'm thol, air'm cel." **{Translation: I call the beast forth. You are its tamer and I am its master. Its protector, its friend, its queen.}**

I gasped as I felt a wave of power rush through me. I saw Elena looked at me smiling brightly as she leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead, before everything went black.

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Elena kept her promise. She helped me control the beast and even helped me to change at will. But I still do phase uncontrollably on a full moon.

The pack was great too. Luca made me second in command and the pack became like brothers to me. They told me everything about the council, and the Salvatore brother and they even taught me how to fight in wolf form, so far everything was great.

Bonnie, her Grams and Mason were also great. When I found out about Mason I was shocked to say the least, but for some reason I didn't trust Mason and I knew for some reason Elena, Bonnie, Shelia and Luca were all a little on guard when he was around. I didn't know why, but I intended to find out.

I wasn't going to let anything hurt Elena, not after everything she's done for me. She's my queen, my protection as I am hers. Mason maybe family, but if he becomes a threat, I won't hesitate to take him or the Salvatore brothers out.

**Stefan POV**

It had been a week since Elena, Bonnie and Tyler disappeared. I was losing my mind just worrying about her.

Damon was at the boarding house all the time, when he wasn't feeding off of some poor sorority girl, so I knew he wasn't behind it. But I honestly really couldn't complain. Ever since his run in with wolves, he hasn't killed anyone…yet.

I was on my way to my locker as I spotted Elena by hers. I sighed in relief as I made my way over to her. "Elena." I breathed as she closed her locker. She smiled at me before tossing her bag over her shoulder.

"Hi Stefan." I felt my dead her beat as I heard her voice. "So what happened to you? I miss you all week." I asked politely, trying to get some answers.

"Oh I just had stuff to do." Elena said as she leaned against her locker. "What kind of stuff?" I asked. "Just stuff." She said, not really caring to elaborate. Just then the bell rang. Elena said a quick goodbye and headed to class.

**Elena POV **

Stefan was just poking his head in business that didn't concern him and if he didn't back off soon, I was going to turn him into a pile of ash. I avoided Stefan for the rest of the day before heading to grill with Tyler and Bonnie.

I spotted Matt by the pool table and he invited me and Tyler to play a few rounds. I agreed as Tyler and Bonnie went to get some food. I grabbed a cue stick as I heard a familiar voice from behind. "Well, well, well long time no see."

I turned and smiled at the sex on legs. "Hello Damon."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen between Damon and Elena? And who's the traitor?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Alana.**


	13. Chapter XIII: The Truth or Not

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the long delay. It's just been so hectic at school lately. But thank the Lord that the school term is almost over. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. I have some new ones. So here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XIII **

**Damon POV**

I walked into the grill and noticed Elena's scent as soon as I entered. I look around the grill and saw her at the pool tables with Matt. I made my way over as she took a cue stick up.

"Well, well, well long time no see." I said with a smirk. "Hello Damon." Elena said as she turned and smiled at me.

**Elena POV**

I continued to smile as Damon offered his hand to me. "Matt we can play at another time." I said as I didn't even spare him a glance and allowed Damon to lead me to a booth in view of the bar.

_What is that filthy bloodsucker doing with my queen? ~ Tyler._

Tyler thoughts came as he spotted us from the bar. When I helped Tyler, I made sure to bond us together as I had done with the rest of the pack, Bonnie, Mason and Shelia. Through the bond, I can hear their thoughts whenever I want, but they can only hear my thoughts when I want them to.

_It's alright Tyler. I can handle it. ~ Me._

I sent him through the link. I could see Bonnie go ridged beside him as he relayed my thoughts.

_Elena, I don't like this. ~ Bonnie._

_What if he tries to compel you or hurt you? ~ Tyler._

_Don't worry, I have vervain in my system and he wouldn't be dumb enough to do something in public. He wouldn't risk exposure. If I need you I'll call, but for now keep your distance. ~ Me._

_Okay. ~ Tyler & Bonnie._

"Elena?" Damon voice interrupted came as I finished my conversation with Tyler and Bonnie. "Sorry I sort of spaced." I said with an innocent smile that instantly made me look like easy prey. Damon smirked as he fell for my act.

"So where have you been. You've been MIA for the last few days. I was worried I had scared you off." Damon said in a playful tone, but I could tell he meant business.

"Oh I just had things to do." I said with a shrug. I could see the annoyance and curiosity peak in Damon's eyes as he leaned forward.

"What kind of things? It must have been pretty important to take you away for that long." Damon said as I watched his pupils dilate. He was trying to compel me. Well isn't he in for a big disappointment.

"You know just stuff to do with the family." I said as I looked away from him and scanned the grill. I could see Tyler watching us as he glared murderously at Damon.

Damon leaned back with a shock expression, but quickly covered it up with his infamous smirk.

_Bonnie tap into his thoughts and re-direct them to me. ~ Me._

I thought to her quickly before she gave a small nod and started to chant some spell under her breath.

_Compulsion didn't work. How could it not work? Then again she is a member of a founding family. I guess I shouldn't be too shocked that she has vervain. But I need to know where she went and it's obvious that she is not in the sharing mood. ~ Damon. _

"Elena!" I looked over Damon's shoulder as I saw Stefan, who had yet to notice his brother, coming towards us. I smiled at Stefan as he came up to us smiling. But that smile instantly disappeared as he noticed Damon sitting across from me.

_Bonnie…~ Me._

_I'm already tapping in. ~ Bonnie._

_Thank you. ~ Me._

_No, no, no! I won't let this turn into Katherine again. I have to keep Elena safe, and that means away from Damon. ~ Stefan._

Katherine? Who the hell is Katherine? I thought as I noticed Stefan was now sitting next to Damon glaring at him.

"Elena?"

**Stefan POV**

I was so happy Elena was here. I really wanted to talk to her more and find out where she and the others disappeared off to. I smiled as I made my way over to her booth. She was sitting there with someone, but I couldn't tell who it was.

I instantly felt my smile disappear as I saw that it was Damon that she was sitting with. Damon averted his gaze from Elena to me with a shit –eating smirk in place.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I asked with a glare as I tried to keep my voice calm and I sat down next to Damon.

"Well hello brother. Elena and I was just talking?" Damon said with a cocky tone as he turned his gaze back to Elena.

"Elena?" Damon asked as she noticed her attention was elsewhere. Elena looked back at us and smiled.

"Oh sorry I…" Elena said as she was soon cut off by Tyler, who came to sit next to her as he put his arm around her and placed a to-go bag on the table.

"Food's ready." Tyler said as he glared at us. I don't know why but it just screamed red light…on caution of death.

**Tyler POV**

_Forgive me, my queen. I couldn't take it anymore. Please don't be angry with me. ~ Me._

_It's alright. They're beginning to bore me. ~ Elena._

"Well we have to go, will see you guys later." Elena said as we got up and I grabbed the food. Bonnie decided to stay with Matt for awhile as Elena said goodbye to Damon and Stefan and we headed to Elena's car.

I drove as we headed to my house with Elena in the passenger seat and Elena's cell phone rang. It was Zack.

_**Elena:**_ "Hello Zackary."

_**Zack:**_ "Hello my queen…I found something."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What has Zack found? And will Elena learn who Katherine is?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	14. Chapter XIV: The Reason

**Author's Note:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY BOXING DAY & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. It's just been a very hectic week. But in the spirit of the holidays I have decided to update. So this is my present to you. So I wish you all the best and a happy new year. So here is the new chapter and please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter fourteen. Enjoy & See you all in 2011!**

**Chapter XIV**

**Elena POV**

As Tyler drove us to his house my mind was reeling with ideas of what exactly Zack found. I told Zack meet us at Tyler's house since his parents weren't home and we could talk privately.

Once we arrived at Tyler's house, we unpacked the food and ate while we waited for Zack to arrive, when suddenly Tyler went ridged as he probably heard something off in the distance.

"What is it?" I asked. Tyler listened for a moment longer before he told me Zack was here. I motioned for him to go answer the door, while I went up to the bar in his father's office and poured myself a drink. I just knew what ever Zack had to tell me, I would definitely need some booze.

In fact before I returned to the living room I decided I would need more, so I grabbed the whole bottle of whiskey and made my way back to Tyler and Zack.

As I entered the living room I noticed Zack and Tyler were already there waiting for me. Zack smiled at me before he made his way over to me and bowed his head in respect as he stood in front of me. I smiled as I placed my hand under his chin and raised his head.

"Hello my child." I said loving, like a mother cooing her child. Zack smiled at me as he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Hello my queen." Zack said with a smile as he leaned back. Zack then lead me to the couch and sat me down next to Tyler as he remained standing and placed the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table.

"So what did you find?" Tyler asked. Zack looked at him momentarily, before looking at me. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. I nodded encouragingly at him.

"I think I might know why they have returned…I think they have returned for you…There here for you, my queen." Zack said reluctantly. Me? Why the hell would they be here for me? I thought. As if Zack heard the thoughts in my head, he spoke again.

"While Stefan and Damon were away from the house, I decided to look around Stefan's house. He tends to collects things over the years. Anyway I found something that might interest you.'' Zack said as he reached into his pocket and handed me a piece of paper that was folded.

I unfolded it and gasped at what I saw. The paper was a photocopy of an old picture of woman that looked exactly like me, the only difference between me and her that was her hair lied in strict curls and she was dressed from 1800. It readed, 'Katherine 1864'.

"What is this? Who is this?" Tyler asked frantically as he looked at the picture. I looked up at Zack as I waited for him to answer.

"Her name's is Katherine Pierce and she's Damon and Stefan's maker." Zack said and I could feel my eyes go wide.

"What else do you know about her?" I asked, wanting to know more about this Katherine Pierce? If the brothers were really here, because I looked like her I wanted to know as much as possible.

"According to Stefan's journal from 1864, they were both in love with her and apparently those 27 civilian casualties that happened back 1864; were actually the result of a vampire hunt that was sanctioned by the town council.

Katherine was one of those 'civilians'. Stefan and Damon 'died' and turned the night of the hunt when they tried and failed to save her. Ever since then Damon and Stefan have been at each other necks, making each other's life a living hell, without any sign of stopping." Zack explained.

I took a deep breath as I processed all of this new information. Damon and Stefan were both in love with a woman that looked exactly like me. So this was their angle? They wanted to make me into their Katherine replacement. Well they got another thing coming.

"That's it. No more waiting. Zack call Luca and tell him to get here immediately. Tyler I have another job for you." I said, before Zack nodded and left to call Luca and I began to give Tyler instructions.

At first I thought he would reluctant to do as I said, but surprisingly his loyalty to me ran deeper than blood.

No one uses or crosses Elena Rosemarie Gilbert. I am the queen of the freaking shadows damn it and this was the last straw, the queen is about to take action. Their just about to see how cruel I can be.

* * *

**Damon POV **

After seeing Elena at the grill, Stefan and I headed back to the boarding house. I could tell Stefan was furious about me speaking to Elena, but I couldn't find myself to care.

But he was at least desperate enough to swallow what semblance of a pride he had left to ask if I had gotten any information from Elena about her week long absence, which sadly came up a dead end.

I was sitting on the couch in the parlor drinking a glass of my favorite bourbon while Stefan paced in front me as he kept on asking question about my meeting with Elena, which I only answered vaguely to aggravate him.

"And what about Tyler? Was it just me or did he gave off a very dangerous vibe?" Stefan asked. Finally he asks something that had been gnawing at my mind since we left the grille.

"Yeah. It would seem that Tyler got a major upgrade in his time away." I said as we heard the door opened and in walked our dear nephew, Zack. Note the sarcasm.

"Where have you been Zackie?" I teased. Zack just looked at me briefly before taking of his jacket and pouring himself a drink before finally answered me.

"I was out running some errands." Zack said simply before taking a sip of his drink. Something was up with him and I intended to find out what.

Suddenly there was a sound of a gun being fired and Zack instantly fell to the ground with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his chest.

I immediately jumped to my feet as Stefan came to my side and heard the sound of many growls from outside reached our ears. Since the wolves attacking me in woods a few weeks ago, I couldn't say I have never been more frightened.

Then before we were able to even process what was even happening, the windows facing the woods shattered as three giant wolves burst into the room. We were so distracted by the wolves we didn't hear the front door open again.

Soon enough the sound of two more shots being fired were heard before I fell to the ground withering in pain. Vervain! Was the only thought that came to mind as one of wolves came to stand over me, looking down before everything went black.

When I finally came to I was in a high-tech cell as I was chained to floor with Stefan on my right and on my left…Mason Lockwood?

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Damon, Stefan and Mason? What will Elena do? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	15. Chapter XV: Treachery

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the really long delay. ****If you read my author's note I posted a few weeks back, you all know that l****ast year December my hard drive crashed and I haven't been able to get the files recovered until now.****But thank you all for your great reviews and support during that time. ****And now that the files are back say hello to the newest chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XV**

**Elena POV**

I watched them over the flat screen in the mansion's home theater. There were hidden cameras all over the house especially in the lower levels. Only those in my most inner circle knew about them, which meant Shelia, Bonnie, Luca, Andros, Blake, Hunter, Xander and sadly Mason.

Damon, Mason and Stefan were all restrained in a cell as I was left to my thoughts. I knew Mason was hiding something from me when he came back from Florida, but I never suspected him as a treachery, at least until Bonnie and Shelia confirmed it.

Damon and Stefan were here for me to find out about Katherine. I had Zack shot with the tranquilizer when we took them, so that he would not be suspected when the brothers where returned to the outside world; of course without any memory about what is going to happen tonight.

As for Mason however, I felt conflicted. I love Mason I truly do and I trusted him as much as I did Luca, but the safety of my children and self had to come first and if he was threat he had to be eliminated. I had given Tyler the task of receiving Mason and surprisingly he did so without complaint.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Tyler rested his hand on my bare shoulder. "Shelia and Bonnie are ready…do you want to start with the brothers or Mason first?" He asked as he knelt in front of the sofa I was sitting in to look at me.

"Mason first." I said as he nodded and stood to his full height and held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand as helped me stand and we headed to the lower levels. You see Bonnie and Shelia were going to cast a spell where they would be able to access all of someone's thoughts and memories.

I wanted to get the truth from Mason first and see when and why his treachery began. You see when I sent Bonnie and Shelia to look into Mason they said some of his memories where somewhat unclear, sort of blurry when they touched him. So now was the time to find out of the truth.

**Mason POV**

I was so confused. Why was Elena doing this? The last thing I remember was Tyler attacking me and subduing me before I lost consciousness. I love Elena with all my heart, this didn't make any sense. Did I do something to displease her?

I was brought out of my thoughts as the elder vampire woke up. "Mason Lockwood? Where are we?" He growled out at me trying to intimidate me. I didn't answer him as I heard the door unlock and Blake and Xander entered and moved towards me.

They unlocked the chains keeping me to the floor but not the ones restraining me as they grabbed me and dragged me out of the cell, paying no attention to a yelling Damon. I was dragged further down the hall to another cell where Bonnie and Shelia stood there with multiple candles light and spell book in their hands.

I was chained down to the floor as Elena, Tyler, Luca, Andros and Hunter entered. "Elena! What have I done? Please tell me what I've done to displease you?" I pleaded as Shelia and Bonnie came to stand around me.

Elena kept her face expressionless as they began to chant. "Quidquid latet, omnia perdidi te mansisse tenebris nimium diu nunc et egressus videri.** {Everything hidden, everything lost; you have stayed in the shadows for too long, come forth now and be seen.}**" I soon felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as memories began to play across my eyes.

* * *

_I entered the bar and order a cold one as the scent of a vampire alerted my senses. "Hi." The vampire said as she came up behind me and I froze at the sound of her voice. "Elena?" I thought as I turned to look at her. _

_She was the spitting image of Elena, yet her scent was wrong. She was and she wasn't Elena. Instead of calming effect of vanilla and brown sugar, I got the chilling smell of ash and vinegar. And her eyes weren't the loving and calm as Elena's usually were, instead they were filled malice and deceit. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. She smiled at me, trying to seem innocent. "My name is Katherine…what's yours?" She flirted as I rolled me eyes. "Leaving!" I said as I turned back around and finished my beer and placed a 10 on the bar and turned to leave, when she got in my way. _

"_Why don't you stay awhile? We can get to know each other better." She said as she stared into my eyes and I watched her pupils dilate as she tried to compel me. Fat chance, vampires can't compel werewolves._

"_I'd rather not. I have important things to do." I said as I brushed past her and made my way out of the bar, noticing the look of anger and frustration cross her face._

_It had been at least a week since the bar. I moved towards my car from the beach as I shook the water from hair, it was at least 10'o clock at night and I was just heading home. There was hurricane off the shore of Cuba, so the waves were absolutely massive. As I reached my car and strapped my surf board to the roof the car, the scent of the vampire from the bar loomed towards me._

_I didn't have any time to react as something was injected into my side and burned like hell. Wolf's bane! I thought as the Katherine appeared in front of me with a smile full of malice. Suddenly the sound of footsteps against the gravel came towards us._

_It was an African-American woman, probably around my age. She gave a look of hatred towards Katherine, before looking down at me, her eyes showing nothing but pity and sorrow. "Once I do this, my debt to you is done." She said sternly towards Katherine. "Fine whatever, just do it already." Katherine said nonchalantly as she continued to look at me. "I'm sorry." The witch said to me before this large pain spread through me and I screamed in agony._

_I lied in bed with Katherine as we kissed, but I didn't feel the same way when Elena kissed me. I loved Elena and it was wrong what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself. We finally broke apart as Katherine walked to bathroom to take a shower as my phone rang. It was Elena. I smiled but it fell as I felt the guilt of my betrayal. "Hello Elena." I said as I answered the phone covering up my guilt._

_**Elena: **__"It's time!" She said in a serious, but soft tone, before she hung up. Shit! I have to leave for Mystic Falls._

* * *

I could feel the tears running freely down my eyes as my vision returned to me and my eyes lied on an expressionless Elena. "Please forgive me! My queen…please for give me!" I yelled as my body shook with sobs. I had betrayed Elena, my love, my queen.

**Damon POV**

It had probably been at least an hour since those guys took Mason. And thankfully Stefan had finally woken up, because his stupid diet, he didn't recover from the vervain as fast I did. As Stefan and I tried to figure out where the hell were as blooding curling scream broke out the air.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" A voice I recognized as Mason Lockwood yelled as the smell of blood reached my nose. Stefan's and my eye's darkened as moments later, the door opened and in walked the same guys before came in and injected us yet again with vervain. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought as I passed out once more.

* * *

**POLL ALERT: There is a poll on my profile as you my readers who should Elena end up with. PLEASE VOTE NOW!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Is Mason dead? And what will happen to Damon and Stefan?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	16. Chapter XVI: 1864

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy!**

**BTW! I GOT BARELY ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SO I CAN KNOW IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY. SO PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Chapter XVI **

**Elena POV**

Damon and Stefan were yet again unconscious as Bonnie and Shelia set up to perform the spell once more. I ordered Andros and Hunter to have the blood cleaned up and deal with Mason's body.

From what we gathered from Mason's mind, Katherine had a witch cast a spell on Mason so that he would believe that he loved her, when she couldn't sink her claws into him, so now the only question that remained is why.

Even though I hadn't met Katherine, I already hated the bitch. Damon and Stefan were actually in love this girl; they seriously need to re-think their priorities. I was brought out of my thoughts as the spell began to take an effect and Damon and Stefan began to move in and out of consciousness. A magic like screen appeared above Stefan and Damon as it showed Mystic Falls in 1864.

It was exactly three hours later when we had finally finished going through Damon's and Stefan's memories and I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Bonnie and Shelia were placing the shields around the house once more, while Damon and Stefan and were currently being returned to the grounds outside the boarding house. They would wake up tomorrow with no exactly no memory of what happened tonight.

I walked into my room and immediately stripped and settled into nice warm bubble bath that Shelia had set up for me, God bless her soul and settled my head against the bath cushion at the edge of the tub as my hair lied over my shoulders and I closed my eyes and relaxed. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

Damon and Stefan Salvatore were the only children to one Giuseppe Salvatore. Their mother died shortly after Stefan was born and it seemed the father held a great deal of favoritism towards Stefan, which in turn caused an even greater deal of resentment and conflict between Damon and their father.

But even with Damon's and Giuseppe's relationship, Damon and Stefan Salvatore were somewhat joined at the hip, but that all changed in 1864 when they met a certain vampire, Katherine Pierce. Who then turned a once good sibling relationship into a century long conflict, with no signs of stopping.

Katherine had toyed with both brothers. She had compelled them to keep quite about her secret, while she feed and slept with them constantly but she never forced them to love her. They did all that on their own.

The night of the "civilian" causalities, Giuseppe had placed vervain in Stefan's drink, so that night when Katherine attempted to feed off Stefan she was weaken and of course taken to the Fell's church to be burned along with the other vampires.

It seemed that Damon and Stefan attempted to save her, but failed as they were shot down by their own father. But Katherine had been feeding them her blood, so the brothers only woke up a few hours later in transition.

Both brothers had agreed to die instead of completing the transformation, but Stefan made the grave mistake of going back to his father, only to feed off him and complete his transformation and then aid Damon in completing his.

With the help of Emily, Bonnie's and Shelia's ancestor, on Katherine's "request", they were able to walk in the sun, by having her spell a lapis lazuli ring. But Emily also did something else that Stefan was not aware of.

Apparently Damon had made a deal with Emily; that he would protect her bloodline and in return she would save Katherine. Emily casted a spell, by using the power of a comet, which was passing tomorrow night might I add, to save Katherine and the other 26 vampires into the tomb under the church.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard the bathroom door open and Luca entered. He walked over to me and sat by the tub as he picked up my bath sponge and started to wash my shoulders. "So Damon returned to free Katherine from the tomb and Stefan has no idea." Luca said breaking the silence.

"Apparently." I said with a sigh as Tyler joined us. "He has spent the last 2 centuries trying to free a woman that he loves, only according to Mason she's been free all this time, it would seem his feelings where not returned as he thought. She filled his head with all these false promises and he believed all of them, it almost sad." I said as Tyler came to sit by Luca at the end of the tub.

"Elena, the comet passes tomorrow night what do we do?" Tyler asked as he reached into the tub and began to wash my feet. "Well we can't allow him to open that tomb. The last thing we need is 27, correction 26 vampires hell bent on revenge." I said as they both nodded and Luca motioned for me to lean forward so that he could wash my back.

"Well he'll need that crystal to do it. It's at Tyler's house and he hasn't been invited in yet, but the annual Founder's party is two days away and the whole town in expected to attend. I imagine that's when he make his move to get it." Luca said as Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Tyler I'll need you to find that crystal before then." I ordered. "Yes my queen, I think I know where he hide it from his memories." Tyler said with a nod. "Good, but that only leaves one problem, there might be a possibility that Damon may not be the only vampire that knows about the tomb." I said as Tyler and Luca nodded sadly.

"I'll have the pack double their efforts and look out for any other vampire scents in town." Luca said as he helped me out of the tub and Tyler wrapped me in a towel. I nodded in acceptance and went to change into a night slip.

Luca and Tyler went to address the pack as I lied in bed to get some rest. I was alone for sometime before I heard my room door open and the bed shift with the new weight change. I turned onto my side to face him as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Please forgive me." He whispered as he looked into my eyes pleadingly. "There is nothing to forgive." I whispered as I ran my hand through his blond hair. "I love you, I love you so much." He said as his voice cracked with guilt. "As I love you Mason." I whispered as we fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I groaned as the sun hit my eyes full force. But then suddenly flew open as I remembered what happened last night. Damon and I were at the boarding house when Zack was shot and then these giant wolves broke into the boarding house before everything went black and then waking up here.

"What the hell was that about? What did those wolves want with us?" I asked out loud. "That's what I'd like to know." Stated just an equally confused Damon as we spotted the boarding house from the edge of the forest. _What happened_ _last night?_ I thought as Damon and I continued to look on in confusion.

* * *

**POLL ALERT: There is a poll on my profile as you my readers who should Elena end up with. PLEASE VOTE NOW!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	17. Chapter XVII: The Comet Cometh

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVII**

**Damon POV**

Stefan and I made our way into the boarding house as we tried to remember what the hell happened last night. We remember blacking out, but the next eight hours we have no memory of. It really made me feel helpless, not that I showed it, but I don't like feeling helpless.

We found Zack sweeping up glass as we entered the living room. "Guys what happened?" Zack asked frantically, but it seemed faked as he noticed us. I ignored him and immediately headed to the bar and poured myself a glass of bourbon.

"We don't know, what do you remember Zack?" Stefan asked our nephew calmly. "I remember being hit the tranquilizer and then blacking out and when I came to you guys were gone." Zack said as he pointed to the table with the tranquilizer dart sitting there.

I went over and examined the dart, there were no markings and only had the remains of the scent of wolf and a powerful sedative. "Well this was certainly planned, now the question is why?" Stefan stated as I finished the remains of my drink.

"You know something just occurred to me..why didn't they kill you Zack?" I said as looked at Zack suspiciously. "Maybe they value human life unlike you, Damon. They obviously knew we weren't human, the vervain showed us that." Stefan said as he came to Zack's defense and I rolled my eyes, even though he did have a point.

Who ever these mutts were, they knew exactly what they were doing, but no matter the comet was passing tonight and the founder's party was in two days. Soon, very soon I would be reunited with _my_ Katherine and we would have the life we always talked about.

* * *

**Bonnie POV**

Grams and I were very apprehensive of the comet passing tonight. We went through Emily's old journal from 1864 and found the crystal's purpose. The spell was bounded to the crystal, without the crystal it was practically impossible to open the tomb. But thankfully Tyler was able to find it with ease and it was now sitting safely in the security vault in the lower levels of the mansion.

But there was an upside, with the comet passing there was the possibility that Elena could also harness its power and become even more powerful than before. But the comet was passing in two hours, we had yet to inform Elena of this new piece of information, but Grams did manage to get her to meet us in the woods.

* * *

**Elena POV **

I was standing in Mystic Falls' park as I watched Jeremy from across the street with that slut, Vicki Donovan. It's too bad she isn't like Matt, then I might actually like her. She is just using Jeremy since Tyler pretty much kicked her to the curb after his transformation and thankfully before he caught some flesh eating virus. I would soon have to break Vicki's hold over my brother and bring him into the fold.

Suddenly Stefan appeared in my vision as he made his way over to me. "Hey Elena." He said as he came to stand in front of me. "Hi Stefan." I said calmly. "Listen I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the founder's party with me?" He asked as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I would love to, but Tyler already asked me." I said with fake disappointment. "Okay well I guess I'll see you there." He said as he turned to walk away. "Sure, hey will Damon be there?" I asked with a smirk as I saw how rigid his body went.

I quickly hid my amusement as Stefan turned around to face me once more, his face covered with concern. "Elena, you should stay away from Damon, he's dangerous." Stefan said and I yet again resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Ever since last night I think Stefan's is a sanctimonious ass. He himself believes that Damon is the monster and in turn wants everyone else to believe it, but Damon has never even done half the things Stefan has done.

I mean in the 1920s, Stefan slaughtered as entire village, complete with women and children. Not to mention the fact that he killed the people that I called family in 1864 and for what? Some look like bitch who didn't even love him, he's lucky I don't set his ass on fire right here and now.

"Spreading lies about me brother?" Damon's voice came from behind me. "I only speak the truth." Stefan replied irritably as a smirking Damon came into view and Stefan tried to remain calm. Suddenly I noticed the sky beginning to get darker as the stone on my charm bracelet began to pulse a dim white light. _Huh? It's never done that before._

"Well then Elena, are you going to take Stefan's word for it or are you going to make your own assumptions?" Damon asked me as he continued to smirk at an enraged Stefan. I smiled as I moved closer and leaned forward to whisper into his ear, knowing fully well that Stefan would be able to hear me.

"It really doesn't matter whether I believe him or not, either way I could kill you both." I whispered in a deathly calm voice and smirked as I felt him shiver. I pulled away from him as my charm bracelet began to pulse even brighter.

"Well bye boys." I said as I walked away and meet up with Luca and Tyler, who were making their way over to me, before we headed to my car. Its time for us to get out of here.

**Luca POV**

We made it to the same small clearing from before Tyler's transformation; it was completely dark out now, except for the lit torches that were set up in a circle. Elena, who had changed on Shelia's request, was now wearing a white spaghetti strap dress and was completely bare foot, instead of wearing that hot outfit that she had on earlier. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

Suddenly as the comet came into the view, Elena let out a pain filled scream as she fell down to the forest floor. Immediately her children swarmed around her, the only ones that didn't move were Bonnie and Shelia. "Bring her to the center of the circle." Bonnie ordered calmly.

I nodded as I picked Elena up in my arms and carried her to the center of the circle and set her down gently unto the forest floor. I walked out of the circle as intricate tattoos began to form on her arms and legs and her eyes opened showing a glowing white.

Gone was Elena and here in her true form was our queen. The tattoos began to glow as Tyler, myself and pack began to shake uncontrollably before phasing. "Create a circle around the torches. Protect our queen." Shelia said calmly and we all did as instructed. Thunder clapped as lightning began to flash and Elena began to float off the ground by some invisible force.

"Where there is much light, the shadows are deepest. Through light I am your mother, lover, protector, friend and queen. Through the shadows I am your pain, your anger, your vengeance. I am the shadow queen. I am _your_ queen." She said in a collective conscious, before the comet flashed and a bright light shot down from the sky and entered Elena before some unforeseen force knocked us back.

Once we got back to our feet, the clearing looked as if a small bomb had gone off. We made our way over to Elena, who was now lying back down on the forest floor. Her skin was back to normal and her eyes were closed, but something wasn't right. She wasn't breathing and we couldn't hear any trace of a heartbeat. _NO, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!_

* * *

**Stefan POV **

After Elena left with Tyler and Luca, Damon wasted no timing in patronizing me in my interest in Elena again. This went on for at least half an hour before it was dark out and you could see the comet passing up ahead. It truly was a sight. But what surprised me was the way Damon was acting. He was smiling, a real smile no less, and it was if the comet was going to bring him eternal joy.

Suddenly the sky began to flash violently in the distance before the comet flashed an unnatural bright light as Damon and I had to cover our eyes from it.

Finally when my vision returned to me, the sound of howls reached our ears. Damon and I looked at each other as the sound of the howls grew louder, but something wasn't right. These howls were different, it stead of blood thirsty or triumphant, they were mournful; like they were suffering a great lost, who knows maybe they were.

**POLL ALERT: There is a poll on my profile as you my readers who should Elena end up with. PLEASE VOTE NOW!**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Is Elena dead?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Morena

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter eighteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XVIII **

**Luca POV**

After the comet had passed we quickly moved Elena to the mansion, where we had medical supplies brought up from the lower levels to her room and thankfully found out that she wasn't dead, but sadly, comatose.

Her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was almost non-existence and its how she's been for the last two weeks. The pack has been in a state of mourning ever since and Jeremy and Jenna weren't any better.

When Elena hadn't turned up for the next few days and she missed the founder's party and had left no messages to where she had gone. A worried Jenna and Jeremy seek me and Bonnie out for answers and it was pointless to lie to them considering Elena's current state, so we told them the truth and of course they didn't believe us.

But when Bonnie and Shelia worked their magic and some members of the pack phased in front of them it was kind of hard for them not to believe. Since then Jenna and Jeremy had been staying at the mansion and at Elena's side ever since, while Bonnie and Shelia worked around the clock trying to find anything that could bring Elena back, but to no success.

Liz, Zack, Tyler and the pack and I were keeping an eye on the Salvatore brothers as commanded and a lot had happened since the comet passed. Damon had began feeding off Caroline since the night of the comet.

Stefan found out a placed vervain in her drink at the Founder's party, thereby using her as a vessel to poison him, when he drank from her. Stefan then imprisoned Damon in the basement of the boarding house, where he then tried to get Zack to stand guard while he was away, but Zack refused, not wanting to get hurt and reveal his association with us.

Which was a smart move on his part, since Damon then used his connection with Caroline to get himself free, where he hurts Zack, almost kills Caroline and feeds of Vicki and eventually turns her. Meanwhile, according to Liz, the council finally came to the conclusion that they are vampires in town, so quickly made plans to hunt them down.

While in transition, Vicki fed off Logan Fell, when he tried to kill Stefan, therefore killing him and completing her transformation. This in turn caused me and Tyler to kill an out-of-control Vicki at the school's Halloween party and bury her deep in the forest.

After that things were quite, until a vampire friend of Stefan's show up in town and was quickly framed and staked for all the killings by Damon when he was "proving" his loyalty to the council. Then, according to Zack, Stefan attacked Damon shortly after in rage, but stopped short of killing him, as repayment saving him from Logan.

Since then everything has been quite as we await for our queen's return.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

It had been two weeks since I had last seen Elena and I worried sick. Jenna told school that she and Jeremy were home sick, but when I went by the house it was completely empty. I tried contacting her and Bonnie, but it always went straight to voicemail and Bonnie and grandmother haven't been home either in weeks. I hope she's all right.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Where am I? I had been in darkness for heaven's knows how long when I found my self lying in a forest, but this wasn't like the one in Mystic Falls. The forest seemed as it was created purely out of light. You could see the different colors rays of the sunlight as it touched the forest.

I got up and noticed I was wearing a see through white dress that stopped 4 inches above my knee as it showed my underwear perfectly as my hair covered my breast. Suddenly a golden butterfly flew in front of me.** {AN: Pics on profile.}**

I held out my hand as it came to sit on the tip of my fingers. I stared at the butterfly as my hand began to glow and butterfly immediately got off my finger and hovered over my hand as a small ball of light formed in my hand.

I cupped the ball of light in my hands as I could see rainbows of colors moving within ball, when it suddenly flew from my hand and into the forest with the butterfly following closely behind. Not sparing a second thought, I followed it, my bare feet digging into the soft soil of the land as we came upon a tree.

Suddenly a ray of gold light swirled around in mid-air at the trunk of the tree as the form of a woman and a lion appeared. It was them, the lion and the woman from the car accident who gave me my bracelet. The ball of light quickly flew into her hands as the butterfly flew up into the sky.

"Hello Elena." She said softly, her voice sounding like bells. "Who are you?" I asked as I kept my distance, even though I knew I was safe with her. "My name is Morena." She replied as she stepped closer to me. "Why am I here? Am I dead?" I asked as she came to stand only mere inches away from me as the lion remained sitting at the tree.

"No. You should be, but you aren't." She said softly as she gazed into my eyes and the ball of light disappeared in her hand. "Why am I not dead then?" I asked as confusion marred my face. "Elena, you will be more powerful than you ever imagined and you are destined for so much. However when you harnessed the power of the comet, you weren't ready for it. You should be dead, but you weren't ready for that either."

"Destined for what?" I asked. "Your blood and mine are the same. We are one. But there are many of those that mean you harm." She said with sad expression on her face. "Who means me harm? Katherine?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, among others. Take this time to build your strength in allies. Trust only those you see true and then trust no one." She said with all seriousness. "But how will I know who to trust?" I asked as stared into her ocean blue eyes.

"You'll know. Now it's time for you to go." She said as she took her hand in mine. "What? Why?" I asked, not wanting to leave before I got more answers. "You're body has finished recovering. It's time for you to go back, your children need you." She said and I nodded in acceptance.

"I'll be with you Elena, you won't be alone." She said with a smile as the ball of light reappeared in her other hand, before she placed it over my heart. "This may hurt."

* * *

**Jeremy POV**

I was so scared for Elena and myself. I just lost my parents; I couldn't bare to lose her, she's all I had left. After mom and dad died, Elena had change, I noticed, but instead of getting closer with my sister, I pushed her away and hated myself for it, knowing that I may never have a chance to make right. I was brought out of my thoughts as Elena woke up screaming. She's alive!

* * *

**Damon POV**

I was at the boarding house trying to figure out my next move as I drowned myself in bourbon. The crystal was gone, when I went to get it at the founder's party, it was gone and I had no idea who took it. Stefan had talked to me since the Lexi incident and Zack was keeping his distance, smart move.

Elena had gone MIA and no one had seen or heard from her since the night of the comet. The word was that she was sick, but when I had stopped by her house, she, her brother and her aunt were gone and looked like no one had been there in days. _Wonder where they went?_

Suddenly the sound of howls piercing the night sky; came to my attention. It had been weeks since Stefan and I had heard from them and now they were back, but these weren't like the ones we had heard on the night of the comet, these were happy, joyous howls.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Zack smiling in relief as I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Okay that's it, Zack knows something about these the wolves and he is going to tell me even if I have to break every bone in his body.

**POLL ALERT: There is a poll on my profile as you my readers who should Elena end up with. PLEASE VOTE NOW!**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will Damon do? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Loyal To The Death

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIX  
**

**Elena POV**

"Shh. It's okay."Jenna's voice came as she and Jeremy wrapped their arms around me. "Jenna? Jeremy? What are you doing here?" I asked as I noticed we were in my room at the mansion. "It's alright Elena, we know everything. Luca and Bonnie told us everything." Jenna said as she ran her hand through my sweat soaked hair in attempt to sooth me.

"Wait! How long have I been out?" I asked as Jeremy took my hand into his. "You've been a coma for about two weeks." Jeremy said with sadness clear in his tone. "Two weeks! What has happened?" I said frantically. "Not yet. First let's get you cleaned up." Jenna said before she helped me to my feet and took me to my bathroom, where I was greeted by a smiling Shelia, Bonnie and a nice warm bubble bath.

* * *

**General POV**

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked frantically as Damon threw a bleeding Zack into the wall. "Getting some answers." Damon said as he moved towards Zack before he was thrown across the room by Stefan.

"Answers for what?" Stefan asked as he held Damon back from hurting Zack any further. "About the wolves, he knows what happened the night we were attacked, he knows something." Damon said and Stefan looked at Zack suspiciously.

"Do you?" Stefan asked calmly and Zack shook his head. "Of course he's not gonna tell us the truth." Damon protested as he tried to move towards him again, before Stefan stopped him once more. "Why don't you compel him?" Stefan asked as he felt conflicted.

If Zack knew something, Stefan wanted to know before himself and Damon got hurt or worst, dead. "I already tried; he's on vervain, so I have to do it this way." Damon said as he managed to slip past Stefan and grabbed Zack by the throat.

"Then why don't we wait until the vervain has left his system." Stefan suggested as he tried to find a compromise. Damon kept his eyes locked on Zack as he thought about, maybe it would be better to wait for the vervain to leave his system, that way there would be no way for Zack to lie.

"Fine." Damon said, before he sped down to empty cell in the basement and locked Zack in, that way he didn't have to risk Zack getting some more vervain in him or call for help.

**Zack POV**

This was bad, real bad. Damon was going to compel me to tell him everything, once the vervain flushed out of my system and I'm pretty sure Damon would leave no stone unturned. He would find out everything and then kill me (not that I won't come back, thanks to Elena) and then worst kill Elena.

Even if and that's a big if, Damon didn't kill when he found out, what about Elena I would never be able to look at her again after my betrayal. Sure she forgave Mason, but Mason hadn't disclosed any information about Elena's powers to Katherine.

I had to find away out of this, I would die before I betrayed my queen.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Once I had taken a relaxation bubble bath, I changed into a white silk goddess gown when the mansion was soon swarmed with my children, including Liz (who had finally been trusted with its location) came to welcome me back to the world greet me, but I noticed Zack wasn't here. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

After I spent some time with my children, I sat down at the dining table and ate some food that Shelia made for me, seafood alfredo with a glass of water with lime slices and vanilla ice cream with fudge, marshmallows and gram crackers and a cup of coffee for dessert.

While I ate Luca and Tyler filled me in on the last two weeks that I had missed and to say that I was floored by what they told me would have been a huge understatement. I was glad that Caroline was free from Damon's hold and I know I never like Vicki, but I never would have wished her fate on anybody.

Then there was Lexi, according to Zack she feed out blood bags, she never hurt anyone. Even though she was a vampire, she seemed like she was a nice person, too bad she had bad choices in friends. Speaking about Zack, where is he?

"Has anyone heard from Zack?" I asked as I finished eating and finished the remains of my coffee. "Actually no, I would have thought he would have been here by now." Liz said with concern clear in her voice. "Something isn't right." I said as I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Zack was locked away securely in the basement as Stefan and I waited the answers we seek. I knew something was up with Zack, from when we returned the morning after the attack, he was far too calm about these wolves.

Stefan recently took him something to eat, before resuming pacing the living room floor worrying about Elena. Really it was kind of pathetic, his interest in Katherine's look-a-like, even when it was obvious that she didn't want him.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Zack's cell phone began to ring. I went over it and checked the caller id, it was Elena. _Why was she calling Zack?_ I thought as I answered it. "Why hello, Elena, it's been a while." I said in my usual smug tone.

_**Elena:**__ Damon. May I speak with Zack?_

At the sound of Elena's voice, Stefan's head snapped towards me as I smirked at him. "Sorry Zack's not here." I said as Stefan raced over to me and tried to take the phone away from me.

_**Elena:**__ Where is he, Damon?_

She demanded in a deadly calm voice that sent a shiver down my spine as Stefan stopped trying to take the phone as he heard the tone of Elena's reply. "I have no idea. Do you want to leave a message?" I replied, but probably should have left out the sarcasm.

"Elena?" I asked as a moment of silence passed. "Hel-lo-o?" I said in sing-song voice, before the sound of the dial tone reached my ears. "She hung up." I said incredulously. "Well what did you expect, you were being an ass. What do you think she wanted with Zack anyway?" Stefan replied as I hung up and placed the phone back on the table.

"Let's find out." I said, before I moved at vampire speed to Zack's cell door. "What does Elena want with you?" I asked him as looked up from the plate of food Stefan had given him. "Why does it matter to you? I thought you didn't care about the Katherine look-a-like." Zack replied as I glared murderously at him.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just get out of you once the vervain passes through your system." I said smugly as Zack rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I tell you anything?" Zack said as he grabbed the steak knife of his plate and began to play with it in his hands.

"You will if you want to live." I said with all seriousness and Zack surprised me by laughing. "I fear them, more than I do you, Damon." Zack replied once he stopped laughing. "Should I be scared of them?" I asked sarcastically. "Yes, you should. I would die before I betrayed them." Zack said with all seriousness and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you? Suicidal?"I asked and Zack shook his head. "No. Loyal to the death." He said before he tilted his head back and ran the knife clean across his jugular. I immediately open the door and rushed into the cell as blood rushed out of his neck and unto his shirt.

Zack fell to the ground dead as I roared in anger. Zack had thought this through, with lack of his throat; I couldn't give him any blood to heal him or turn him and to get the answers that I seek. Whatever Zack knew, he was willing to die to keep it a secret or at least keep it from me and Stefan. This only made me more curious at what was he hiding. I guess he was loyal to the death.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will Elena do with the death of one of her subjects? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	20. Chapter XX: Warnings

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter twenty. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XX**

**Elena POV**

Something wasn't right, I could feel it my bones. Once I had hanged up on Damon, I commanded Xander and Andros to headed down to the boarding house, but to remain hidden and find Zack. I know Damon did something to Zack, but what I fear is what.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

The smell of fresh human blood assaulted my nose and I could feel my eyes darken. "What have you done? You killed him." I accused as I sped down to the basement to see Damon standing over Zack's dead body.

"I didn't kill him. He killed himself." Damon stated angrily as I finally noticed the steak knife in Zack's cold hand and the clean slice across his jugular. Zack had committed suicide. "Why would he do that?" I asked incredulously as I kneeled by my now deceased nephew.

"He said he was, "loyal to the death."" Damon said with anger coating with each word, before leaving the cell and me alone with Zack's dead body and Damon's words ringing in my ear. "Loyal to the death." I repeated.

What was Zack hiding that he was willing to die for. This made me even more of uneasy, what ever he was hiding must have been pretty powerful and important to him that he would kill himself, but what worried me, where they a danger to me or more importantly, Elena.

* * *

**Elena POV**

Liz soon left shortly after Xander and Andros to go back to the town as Mason, Luca and Tyler went on patrol and I decided to go to the oasis to meditate and to pass the time as I waited for Xander and Andros to report back.

Dustin, Hunter and Blake stood guard outside the oasis as Bonnie, Shelia, Jenna and Jeremy accompanied me inside. Once inside the oasis and I crossed the bridge onto the grassy island, I was greeted by a happy Gaur.

I smiled as I ran my hands through his soft black and white fur. Although Gaur is a wolf, he is the spiritual link between the pack and the power that allows them to phase and is very much aware of what happening around him.

Shelia and Bonnie showed Jeremy and Jenna around as I lied in front of the small pond with Gaur closely by my side as I stared at the two koi fish swimming in sync with each other, my eyes began to close and drifted into darkness.

"Elena." A soft voice came prompting me to opening my eyes. I was inside the oasis, but Bonnie, Jenna, Jeremy and Shelia were gone. "Elena." A voice whispered behind as I immediately turned around to see Morena standing there with Gaur standing by here side.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as she moved to sit in front of me. "They are were you left." Morena said calmly as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _If they were left them, shouldn't they be here with us._ I thought as Morena placed her hand on my mine.

"Your dreaming Elena. They will be right there when you wake up. This is a way for us to talk." Morena explained sensing my confusion and I nodded. "Good. I've come to warn you." Morena said calmly, but with seriousness clear in her voice.

"About what?" I asked eagerly. "There are things that you do not know about your birth, your bloodline and they will soon come into the light, for they must. But I cannot be the one to tell you all that you need to know, at least not just yet." Morena said as I felt myself grow anxious.

"Why not? Why can't you tell me?" I asked. "Because she must be the one to. You might feel betrayed when you learn the truth, but it must come from her lips. It is the only way you will forgive her in time." Morena said as I grew even more anxious, if that was even possible.

"She who?" I asked exasperatedly. "Jenna." Morena stated bluntly. Jenna? What would Jenna know, that would make me feel betrayed. I thought as Morena spoke once more. "It wasn't her place to tell you. Your parents would have, but they die before they could tell you the truth. Forgive her."Morena said softly as she cupped my cheek in her smooth hand.

"On other matters. You must get rid of those Salvatore boys. Kill them, get them out of town, it doesn't matter but as long as they are here, they are threat." Morena said leaving no room for argument, letting me know this wasn't up for discussion. _Damon and Stefan must be eliminated. _I thought as I nodded in acceptance as she leaned forward and kiss me on my forehead as a blinding white light covered my eyes.

I closed my eyes in protection only to open them and I find myself back in the real world as the sound of Hunter's voice filled the air. "They will pay." Hunter yelled angrily as I sat up to watch Hunter storm into oasis with Xander and Andros closely behind him as Dustin and Blake carried Zack's body. Zack's dead body!

I immediately got up and ran to him as Dustin and Blake sat his cold body on the soft grass below. I kneeled by my child's lifeless body as I noticed the clean cut across his jugular. "What happened?" I asked angrily.

"The Salvatores happened. They became suspicious of Zack and where going to compel the truth out of him once the vervain flushed out of his system. Zack killed himself to keep the secret." Xander said before Andros continued. "Stefan buried him in some hole in the forest. He deserved so much better." Andros said with murder in his voice.

"You right, he did." I said as I felt myself shake in rage and I felt something hard in Zack's chest pocket of his shirt. I reached in and felt a sob escape my lips as I pulled out Zack's leden ring. Andros came beside me and wrapped his arms around me in comfort. "Gather my children. Have his body clean and wrapped and we'll give him the proper burial he deserves. Then we will have our vengeance." I ordered as everyone nodded and did as commanded.

Dustin and Blake helped Shelia and Jenna as the cleaned Zack's body. Andros, Bonnie and Jeremy stayed with as we waited for everyone to arrive as Xander and Hunter went to gather all my children so that they could pay their respects.

It was two hours later that everyone had gathered as we stood on the grass plain at the top of the waterfall. A pyre had been built and oiled as Dustin and Blake placed Zack's wrapped body onto it, before I set it a flame.

I watched with tears in my eyes as Jeremy stood on my right and Tyler on my right as we watched Zack's body go up in flames. I took Jeremy hand in my mine as I placed Zack's leden ring into his hand. "It's yours now." I said as Jeremy looked up at me in question and nodded in acceptance.

An hour later as the fire burnt away and all that was left were Zack's ashes. I had Luca and Mason gather Zack's ashes and place them in an urn. Once they gathered all that they could, I took the urn and walked deep into the woods at the edge of the top of the waterfall as my inner circle followed my closely behind.

We walked along the wooden path across the water, to we came to the stone cave hidden deep within the mountain that would be Zack's final resting place. The pool inside the cave glowed brightly as I placed Zack's ashes in one of the fissures of the walls before heading back to the mansion. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"I want Damon brought to me immediately. He will die." I ordered once I entered the mansion. "He's gone, my queen. He left town." Luca said sheepishly as I turned around to look to glare at him. "Where is he heading?" I asked as I tried not unleash my anger against my favorite son. "He's heading south. Towards Georgia." Tyler said as he came to stand by me, before I spoke. "Then I guess we're going to Georgia. He will _not_ escape me. He will pay."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? What will Elena do? And what will happen to Damon? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	21. Chapter XXI: Revenge

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter twenty-one and in honor of my 18****th**** birthday, I will be posting two chapters today. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXI **

**Elena POV**

Damon would be the first to die. I probably would have let him go, but one of my children are dead because of him and there will be no mercy for him.

Shelia, Bonnie Jenna and Jeremy were to stay in town as Andros and Dustin were accompanying me to Georgia, while Mason, Tyler and Luca kept a close eye on Stefan and the others looked out for any more vampires in the area.

Tracking Damon was an easy enough task, we followed him to a bar in Georgia owned by a witch, named Bree. I had Dustin go in and listen in as Andros and I waited in my Escalade. A few hours passed by before Dustin came back with food with each of us and he told us what he knew.

Dustin informed me that Damon was trying to find away to open the tomb without the crystal, but there was no way in hell I was gonna let that happen. But what peaked my interested is that apparently Bree had called someone telling him that Damon was here and she obviously didn't want Damon to know about it. So I decided to wait a little longer to see who this mystery person was and what he wanted before Damon met his end.

**Lee POV**

I gave up everything for her, only to have her taken away from me. When Bree called me, to say I was happy would have been an understatement, I would kill Damon Salvatore tonight. I didn't care if he was older than me, he will die.

I waited for Damon to leave Bree's. It was dark out and the lot was empty except for Damon's car and a black Escalade from the other side of the lot. Acting quickly and catching him off guard, I hit him in the leg with a metal pole breaking his leg, making him go down.

Damon cried out in pain as I hit him again. I knew he would recover quickly but I would keep him down. "Who are you?" He gritted out between clench teeth. "You killed my girlfriend." I stated angrily as I hit once more, making him cry out once more.

"What she ever do? Huh? All she wanted was to visit your brother for his birthday and you killed her. What did she do?" I asked angrily before I hit one more time. "Lexi was your girlfriend?" Damon asked, trying to mask the pain I know he was feeling.

"Yeah. What did she do?" I demanded before I hit him once more. "Nothing. She didn't do anything to me." He gritted out once more. "Then why did you kill her?" I asked angrily as I moved to hit once more before a soft feminine voice stopped.

"He killed Lexi to cover his own skin." I immediately turned around to see a beautiful brunette with olive skin. She wore a grey corset top with a short white shirt that showed off her long tanned legs with ankle high black high heeled boots. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"What? Who are you?" I asked as I turned my back on Damon slightly and eyed the two well built males behind her flanking each one of her sides. "Elena?" Damon asked in confusion as she walked closer to me and signaled for the two to stay back as they moved forward as well.

"My name is Elena." She said softly as she came to stand directly in front of me, completely unafraid as she gazed at my vampire face. "Lee. And how do you know how Lexi died?" I asked as I felt myself relax slightly, she didn't feel like a threat, at least not to me…at the moment.

"Because I was there, well my children were anyway. They saw the whole thing, Damon framed and killed Lexi for all the vampire killings in my town that he was responsible for." Elena replied as I felt myself grow angry.

"Lexi's dead because you were sloppy and refused to clean up after yourself." I yelled as I sped around and yet Damon again with all my strength. Damon cried out again in pain as Elena put her hand softly on my arm stopping me from hitting him again.

"He deserves to die." I hissed as Elena moved her other hand to cup my cheek in her hand. "And he will, just not yet, but not by your hand." She commanded softly. I opened my mouth to protest, but she beat me to it.

"You deserve your revenge, but he must pay for the pain he has also caused me and my town." She said in deadly calmed voice; that sent a shiver down my spine. Damon was going to die tonight for sure, but Elena was the one who was going to do it.

I nodded in acceptance before Elena spoke. "Dustin, Andros." She commanded as she signaled for the boys to come forward. Immediately Dustin came up and knocked Damon out cold, before he fished his cars keys out of his pocket, before he carried him to his car as if he weighed nothing.

Elena pulled me towards the black Escalade as Andros stood there holding the back passenger door open for us. Elena and I slid into the car, before Andros closed the door and slid himself into the driver's seat before we moved to an unknown location.

**Damon POV**

_Where am I? What happened?_ I thought as suddenly remembered what had happened. Lexi's boyfriend hell bent on revenge and….Elena! My eyes immediately fell open as I sat up only to find myself in small fire circle in the woods.

"Well look who's awake." A sarcastic voice came that I instantly recognized. My eyes instantly found the beautiful Elena standing there with Lee at her side, but what really shocked me was the two large wolves flanking them.

"You! It was you? Zack was afraid you?" I asked incredulously. "Yes. And you should be too? After all it was so easy to capture you and Stefan before." She said as she and Lee smirked at me. "Those mutts serve you." I said still unbelievingly as the wolves growled murderously at me.

"I would refrain from calling them mutts, if I were you. It's gonna make it all the more sweeter when we kill you, when you pay for all you've done, for all those lives you've taken." Elena said viciously as she moved closer to fire circle.

_So Elena knew what I was, not surprise, Zack probably told her._ I thought as I moved to get out of the circle only for the fire to get hotter and rise keeping me trapped. "Than if you're going to kill me get it over with. What do you want an apology first?" I asked keeping my tone smug although I was absolutely petrified.

"No. I want you to know the cold hard truth before you die." Elena said calmly as she lowered the fire circle, as she moved towards me. "What truth?"I asked as I tried to move towards her but found I couldn't moved.

"The truth about Katherine." She said simply as I felt my breath caught in my throat. "And I want to make sure you believe every word. So listen carefully and focus on the beat of my heart." She said as she came to stand directly in front of me and whisper in my ear.

"Katherine isn't trapped in the tomb. She's been free all this time. She didn't love you. She never did." Elena said as I focused on her heart beat and heard no irregularities, indicating she wasn't lying and I felt my dead heart break.

"No. You're lying." I yelled as visions began to cloud my sight. I saw Katherine, there was no doubt in mind that this woman wasn't Katherine. I could tell from the way she spoke, they way she talked, this woman was definitely Katherine and she was with Mason Lockwood and heavens know who else when she could have been with me, after she promised she would have been with me.

I felt tears come to my eyes as my sight returned and Elena moved away from me as she smiled maliciously. "And now that you know the truth. It's time to die." She said before I found I could move again as the wolves lunged at me and I immediately ran in the other direction as the wolves followed me closely behind.

**Elena POV**

Lee and I headed back to where we parked the cars as we waited for Dustin and Andros to return. Lee set Damon's car on fire as I sat in the backseat of my car and my phone rang. It was Jenna. "Hey Jenna." I said as I answered the phone.

_**Jenna: **__Elena._

She said sadly, but I could hear the fear and regret in her voice. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked urgently fearing the worse.

_**Jenna: **__There is something I need to tell you. You're adopted._

She said as I felt my heart leap into my throat and a blood curling screaming ripped from the woods.

* * *

**THE SECOND CHAPTER UPDATE IN HONOR OF MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT!  
**

**What will happen next? What happened to Damon? How will Elena react to finding out the truth? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	22. Chapter XXII: Developments

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**As promised, in honor of my 18****th**** birthday, I have posted two new chapters. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story.****So here is chapter twenty-two. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXII**

**Elena POV**

"What?" I asked incredulously as Lee came to sit by me in the car and brought his hand into mine in comfort, obviously hearing the conversation.

_**Jenna:**__ Your mother and father were trying for years to have a baby and they couldn't. One day a pregnant 16 year old girl named Isobel came by the house. She was in labor. Your father helped her delivery the baby, but by the next morning she was gone with you left behind….I'm sorry, Elena. They always planned on telling you._

She said as her voice was filled with sadness and guilt. "Then why are you telling me now?" I asked as I tried to keep the feeling of betrayal out of my voice and Andros and Dustin appeared at the woods edge in jeans and bare chested.

_**Jenna: **__Because things here have changed and its better you find out from me than anyone else._

She said as I felt my curiosity peak. We had only be gone into two days, what happened since then. "What things?" I asked as I managed to calm myself and Andros appeared in the driver's seat and Dustin in the passenger seat, now both wearing shirts.

_**Jenna: **__Luca and I will tell you everything when you return….Elena please forgive me._

She said before she hanged up and I followed the suit. "I'm sorry, Elena." Lee said as rub my hand soothingly. "No matter. It's time to go home." I said before looking at Andros and Dustin were turned around slightly in their seats and looking at me in concern.

"Is it done?" I asked as they both grinned at me. "It's done, my queen." Andros said happily as he reached over and took my free hand and placed something into my hand. I looked down only to see Damon's bloody lapis lazuli ring.

I smiled as I took Lee's hand holding mine and slid the ring onto his middle finger. Lee smiled at me as he admired the ring on his finger as Andros began to drive us back to Mystic Falls.

**Stefan POV**

Damon had disappeared two days ago and I couldn't be happier, but sadly I hadn't seen or heard anything from Elena. I hope Damon didn't take her. I walked into Mystic Grill as the scent of another vampire reached my nose.

I immediately scanned the room only to find a male vampire standing there with his back to me as the bartender gave him his order. The vampire turned, takeout bags and drinks in hand as I caught his eye. He stared at me expressionless as I caught sight of something on his right hand, Damon's ring.

I instantly looked up at his face and he smiled maliciously at me, before leaving the grill through rear entrance. I immediately followed after him, only to find an empty parking lot as a black Escalade drove away.

**Elena POV**

"The younger Salvatore was inside." Lee said as he re-entered the car, food in hand, before Andros pulled out of the grill. We had stopped at the grill to get something to eat before heading to the mansion.

"Did he see you?" I asked as I took a bite of my burger. "Yep. He also saw this too." Lee said as he nodded and wagged Damon's, correction his lapis lazuli ring. I laughed before I finished eating and we spent the rest of the trip in silence until we arrived back at the mansion.

Once we arrived at the mansion, I was greeted by my inner circle, now including Jenna and Jeremy. I had Blake and Hunter show Lee his room once he was invited in. I headed to my room to take a show and change into white silk goddess gown, before I sat don to talk to my inner circle in my room.

"What has happened?" I asked, not beating around the bush. "There has been activity since you left. Three vampires have turned up in town and a new history teacher." Luca said as I looked at him in confusion.

"A history teacher? Is he a vampire too?" I asked and Luca shook his head before Jenna spoke. "His name is Alaric Saltzman. He is a hunter. He's already killed one of the vampires in town already, he was your birth mother's husband." Jenna said as she refused to met my eyes.

So that's why she told me. He might have done it, before she did. "Was?" I asked as Jenna nodded. "She went missing three years ago. It turns out she was professor that studied the paranormal, guess what her main interests was." Tyler said as I turned my attention to him.

"Vampires." I said as he nodded. "Figures. What about these vampires?" I asked as looked at the wolves and the witches in the room to answer my question. "Two were local, both newly turned. One was Logan Fell, who Alaric disposed off for us, Ben Kennedy, last year's senior quarterback and the last, definitely the older of two, probably their maker, a girl named Anna." Bonnie said as I nodded.

"No doubt trying to open the tomb. Dispose of them immediately." I commanded as Luca nodded and left to inform the pack. "And what of Alaric?" Jenna asked as she still refused to meet my eyes. "Get close to him. Find out what you can, then I'll decide what we'll do." I said as she nodded and got up and headed to the door.

"Oh and Jenna, we'll talk later." I said leaving no point for argument as she nodded before leaving the room. "You're still my sister." Jeremy said as he came to wrap his arms around me. I snuggled into his arms as I continued to speak with the others.

**Lee POV**

Elena offered me sanctuary, a home if you will and I was eternally grateful, but the pain of losing Lexi was still fresh in my mind. I gave up everything, the possibilities of growing old and having children away so I could live forever to be with her and now my sacrifice is now completely wasted.

I sat in my new bedroom as I lied on my bed consumed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open. It was until Elena's soft hand on my chest that I finally registered that there was another person was in the room.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked with nothing but love and concern in he voice as I sat up and look at her. "I'm fine. Just the pain of losing Lexi is still there. I want to turn it off, but I promised myself I would never do that." I said sadly as she came to sit by me.

"Could you take my pain away?" I asked hopefully as Elena stared into my eyes. "If that is what you want." She said as I nodded. "Alright." She said softly as she pushed me back so I was lying straight on the bed.

She straddled my hips as she closed her eyes and placed her hand above my heart. When Elena opened her eyes, her were a hypnotizing gold as she leaned forward so our faces were only inches away from each other and a light pulsed through her hand I felt my pain wash away.

I stared into Elena's beautiful eyes as I came entranced by her eyes and leaned forward, closing the distance between us and I kissed her passionately. She kissed me back as I felt my dead heart beat in my chest, before a loud furious growl ripped through the room.

We tore apart as we turned our attention to see an enrage Tyler standing there. He said nothing as he breathed heavily and stared at Elena longingly. He loved her, I could see it and Elena could too as she immediately followed after him as he ran from the room.

**Stefan POV **

I returned to the boarding house as I mind focused on one thing, who was that mystery vampire. Damon wouldn't give his lapis lazuli ring away, no vampire would. As I entered the living room as I was greeted by someone I did not suspect, Elena.

"Hello Stefan." She said softly, but something felt off. "Elena, what are you doing here?" I said as I moved to stand in front of her, I had so many questions. "I'm here for you." She stated simply before she kissed me, but something was definitely off.

Her lips were cold and she gave off no body heat, in fact I couldn't hear a heart beat at all. I immediately threw her off and me and 'Elena' got up and a vampire speed and smirked at me. "Hello Stefan." She purred. "Katherine." I hissed.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Katherine's back, what will Elena do? And what about her and Tyler? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Jealousy & New Faces

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter twenty-three. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXIII **

**Stefan POV**

"What are you doing here? I thought you were trapped in the tomb." I said as I kept my guard up. "Well I wasn't, no that you cared since you were running after my little doppelganger. Elena is it." She said using that same smug tone that Damon always uses, reminding me where he got it from in the first place.

"Leave Elena alone." I threatened as Katherine scoffed. "What are you doing here?" I asked irritably and she walked over seductively to me. "I came for _my_ boys." She said huskily as she came to stand directly in front of me.

"And who says we want you. Damon might, but I don't. You've been free for the last 145 years and you expect me to run back into your arms?" I asked incredulously. "Pretty much." She said nonchalantly. "And speaking of Damon. Where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. Leave Katherine." I stated bluntly as she pouted at me. "Fine. But I'll be back…oh and Stefan stay away from Elena. I would hate for her to get hurt." Katherine said before she sped out of the boarding house and without a trace.

* * *

**Tyler POV**

I loved Elena, more than anything. I didn't just see her as my queen and protector. I saw her as a lover, a mate and nothing more than that. I certainly never saw her like a mother as the others did.

Seeing her there with Lee filled my heart with pain. I knew Elena loved all of her children, some more than others, like Luca and Mason and hopefully, but I had never seen her so intimate with one of them like that before.

"Tyler." Elena yelled as I continued to my room. I ignored her as continued into my room closing the door behind me. "Tyler."Elena said sternly as she entered into my room closing the door behind her. "Go away, Elena." I said as I collapsed unto my bed.

"I won't. Not until you talk to me." She said as she moved closer to me. "Go away!" I yelled before I pain spread through. "I do not know who you think you're talking to like that. I am your queen and you will treat me with respect." She commanded before the pain disappeared.

"Fine." I gritted out as I sat up to look at her. "Good. Now what's wrong?" She asked and I looked at her incredulously. "What's wrong? I'll tell what's wrong." I said angrily as I got to stand directly in front of her staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you, Elena. I always have and it hurts me to see you like that with him, with anyone. I understand that you love Mason, Luca and maybe now Lee more than the others, but I want to be selfish with you. I love you and I want to be your only one." I confessed as Elena kept her face blank as she cupped my cheek in my hands and moved closer to me as she leaned in.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

It had been a full a week since I had seen that vampire and Katherine. I tried called Damon's cell phone many times but with no answer. Anna and her vampire friend disappeared without a trace as well, but on the bright side I did see Elena, she turned up for the Founder's Day parade, but I didn't get to talk her, because Mrs. Lockwood kept her busy all day.

I know Katherine told me to stay away from her I couldn't help it, it was like I obsessed. Burt hopefully I would get my chance today, the Lockwoods were holding a brunch today and I hoped I would het to see and talk to Elena, I had so many questions.

I entered the Lockwood mansion and immediately searched Elena out, I managed to spot her brother talking with her Bonnie and Caroline and her aunt talking with Mr. Saltzman before I finally managed to find the beautiful Elena.

But as if a stake had been plunged into my heart, I saw her kissing Tyler Lockwood. I felt my blood boil as I watched Tyler embrace her passionately. They finally pulled away as they smiled at each other and I made my way over to them.

"Hi guys." I said with a fake smile on my face and they turned to look at me. Elena smiled politely, but Tyler looked at me murderously and I had to admit it scared me. "Hello Stefan." Elena said calmly as Tyler continued to glare at me. "I've missed you for the last few weeks." I stated as I ignored Tyler as he wrapped his arms around Elena. "Yeah, I've just been busy." She said nonchalantly.

"Doing what?" I asked. "None of your damn business." Tyler said angrily and Elena placed her hand on his to in an effort to soothe him and it seemed to work as he muscles relaxed, but he continued to glare at me, before his mother came over with an unknown man following her.

"Hey kids." She greeted with drink in hand as usual. "Hi Mrs. Lockwood." Elena said politely as Tyler and I nodded in greeting. "I would like to introduce you to Klaus." Carol said as she indicated to the man behind her, who was staring at Elena.

"Hello." We all said in unison as Klaus moved closer to Elena and took her hand in his and kissed it in greeting. I could see Tyler jaw clench as Elena shivered, but it wasn't in pleasure, it almost seemed in fear. "Hello Elena, I'm Klaus." He said with a slight British accent as she released her hand.

Suddenly the scent of blood reached my nose as I struggled not to let my vampire face show. "Elena, dear are you alright?" Carol asked frantically as I immediately looked at Elena to see blood running down her nose and eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm sure its nothing. Klaus, Elijah, it was nice to meet you. Excuse me." Elena said unevenly, before walking towards the exit with Tyler following closely behind. I quickly excused myself from Carol and her guests and I made my way outside to see Elena by her car talking quietly with Tyler and Luca, when she suddenly swayed before she passed out and Luca caught her before she could hit the ground.

Luca and Tyler acting quickly, placed Elena in her car before driving away and as I moved to follow them, a strong hand caught me before I could move. I turned around to see who was restraining me only to find Klaus standing there smirking at me before everything went black.

* * *

**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT UNTIL THE CONCLUSION OF**_** QUEEN OF THE SHADOWS**_**!**

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? Is Elena alright? And what does Klaus want with Stefan?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon as possible.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Hertitage

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Here is the newest chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. Please readers please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter twenty-four. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXIV**

**Elena POV**

It had been a week since Lee had joined my children and things were going great. Jenna and I finally managed to sit down and talk about everything and Tyler and I where together. But of course this didn't sit so well with Mason, but he got over it.

Tyler and I were at the annual Lockwood brunch commemorating founder's day, when Stefan came up, poking his house where it doesn't belong, but no matter, he'll be joining his brother soon enough and Carol came over with an unknown man in tow.

Something was off about him as the stone on my charm bracelet became the blackest it's ever been and the moment Klaus touched me I could feel my strength rapidly leaving my body before I started bleeding and lost consciousness.

"Am I dead?" I asked out loud as I opened my eyes to find myself in an empty snow plain of sort with what looked like northern lights above as they shined in the night sky. "Far from it." I voice I instantly recognized as I turned around to see Morena standing there.

"Morena, what's going on?" I asked as I got up and walked towards her. "We've ran out of time. He's already here for you." She said sadly as I came into stand in front of her. "He who?" I asked as she sat down in the snow and motioned for me to do the same. "Klaus." She said with anger in her voice as I sat down. "What would Klaus want with me?" I asked as I looked at her in confusion.

"Elena, its time you learnt about your heritage and your ancestors….Thousands of years ago, there also existed a special bloodline unlike vampires and werewolves. It is said that the blood was of an ancient lion that ran through their veins. But this was no ordinary lion, this lion possessed great powers.

This lion was could harness the powers of the shadows and light to protect not only himself, but his people his children. One day the lion met a young girl in a field. The lion believed her to be the most beautiful thing that the lion had ever seen.

The lion then took the form of man and befriend her and they feel in love. The great lion married her and soon she was pregnant with their first and only child, a daughter who they named Amara and through Amara the great lion's bloodline was born. Years after Amara had been born, she was married and had children of her own. She was happy and her life was peaceful, until she was betrayed.

Klaus is the original vampire, at least one of them anyway. Klaus had six siblings. His mother was of a special bloodline in which in turned all of her children into vampires, the first vampires. But Klaus was different from his siblings, Klaus was in fact the result of his mother being unfaithful with another man, who was from a werewolf bloodline.

Klaus is the first and only vampire/werewolf hybrid, but fearing his powers, witches who had sworn their loyalty to Amara placed a curse on Klaus' werewolf side, forcing it into dormancy by using a blood sacrifice of Amara's blood, killing her.

Enraged over his daughter's death, the great lion placed a spell on his bloodline for his daughter to reborn. But to ensure that no one would harm his daughter again, when he found her, he would give her the powers of the shadows. Throughout the years, Amara has only been reborn twice. The first is Katherine and the other is you." Morena explained as I remained quite.

"Wait if I was reborn one other time before this, why the lion didn't give the power to Katherine." I asked once I processed all that she had told me. "Because Katherine wasn't Amara. Katherine may have looked like her physically, but she didn't have Amara's heart." Morena said as she placed her hand of my heart.

"And I do?" I asked. "Yes, you do. Your strong then you know how Elena." Morena said with sincerity in her voice. "So what do I do about Klaus?" I asked and Morena sighed sadly. "Klaus wants to bring his werewolf side to the surface and eventually create his own race.

And to do that he must re-create the sacrifice, in other words, kill you. But we can't let him do that. Not just for your safety and but the safety of the human race." Morena said as I nodded in understanding. "Maybe I can just getaway, go where he can't find me." I suggested and Morena shook her head.

"Even you managed to evade Klaus for the rest of your life. Your bloodline will never be safe. Klaus must die. He already has everything his needs for the sacrifice, except for one…you." Morena said as I sense of despair came over me before Morena spoke once more. "So here is what you are going to do…."

**Stefan POV **

_Where am I?_ I thought as opened my eyes. I was in the woods, but why? _Klaus!_ I thought as I shot up remembering what had happened. I was in a fire circle, I moved to get out as the fire rose higher preventing me from going any further.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a voice I knew all to well, Katherine. I followed the sound of her voice only to see her sitting in a fire circle of her own, her clothes all bloodied, it looked like she had been tortured.

"Katherine what the hell is going on?" I asked angrily as another voice answered before she could open her mouth. "What's happening is what should have happen 500 years ago." Klaus said as I turned to look at him as he smirked at me before looking across my shoulder.

"Good you're awake. How are you feeling my lovely?" Klaus asked I heard a groan from behind, I immediately turned around and felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest as I saw Elena lying in a fire circle of her own as she slowly gain consciousness. _What's happening?_

**THE CONCLUSION TO **_**QUEEN OF THE SHADOWS**_** IS UP NEXT.**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next?  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	25. Chapter XXV: I Will Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Here is the newest and last chapter of **_**Queen of The Shadows**_**. I know some are sad to see this story go, but it's time has come. Thank you all for your support and reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. So here is chapter twenty-four...the finale. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XXV**

**General POV**

Stefan felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest as he watched Elena sit up with a look of pure fear in her eyes. "What's going?" She asked as her voice cracked and Stefan wanted nothing more than to go to her and comfort her.

"You my lovely, is going to give me what was denied me all those years ago." Klaus said as he looked at her briefly before glaring murderously at Katherine, who shrank back in fear at his gaze. "What were you denied?" I asked as Klaus snapped his gaze to me.

"You see unlike the other originals, I however was only half vampire. I'm a hybrid, a vampire/werewolf hybrid to be exact. A group of wretched witches; decided that I was too powerful, so they placed a curse of my werewolf side with use of a sacrifice. The sacrifice called for a moonstone that bonded the curse, the sacrificing of a vampire, a werewolf and the rarest creature of all a Petrova doppelganger." Klaus explained as Stefan felt his brows furrow in confusion.

"Petrova?" Stefan asked in confusion and Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Petrova was Katherine's real name before she changed it to Pierce. Elena is Katherine's descendant. Did you ever wonder why they looked alike? Katherine was the first doppelganger, but she escaped before I could perform the ritual." Klaus explained with a cold glare towards Katherine and Stefan's eyes widen in fear as started to make sense, Klaus was going to kill Elena!

"But you only need one vampire why is Stefan here?" Katherine said as she gathered every little bit of bravery in her. "Because Stefan is going to be part of the ritual. You'll get to see your precious love die before your own eyes." Klaus said with an evil smirk and Katherine felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Klaus! Kill me! Please." Katherine pleaded as she launched her self at the perimeter of her circle, before moving back in fear as the fire rose. "Oh I intended to…but you're going to suffer first. You made me wait five hundred years to break this curse. Your death will come at least halfway after." Klaus said and Katherine took on a look of pure terror as an African-American girl came walking out of the forest with a squirming blond woman.

"Ah Greta. Are we ready to begin?" Klaus asked joyfully and the witch nodded. "Wait!" Elena yelled bravely, but everyone could see the fear in her eyes. "What is it my lovely?" Klaus asked as he looked at her. "Can I go to Stefan? There are a few things I have to say to him before I die." Elena requested fear coating every word.

"Of course…Greta." Klaus said as he smiled at Elena then indicated to Greta. Great then lowered the edge of the circle by Stefan's and allowed Elena to walk into his circle before she placed a ring a fire back around them.

Elena ran into his arms and rested her headed against his shoulder as she shook in pure terror. "It's gonna be okay." Stefan reassured although he didn't believe his own words before Klaus moved to the squirming woman and tore out of heart, before taking it over to Great who was now chanting in Latin.

"Stefan." Elena whispered into his ear so only he could hear and Stefan rubbed her back soothingly, but in truth made her sick to her stomach. "Yes Elena." Stefan whispered back as he tensed as Klaus took up a stake and moved over to them.

"I have something to tell you." Elena whispered, but this time not in fear but a deadly calm voice that sent a shiver down Stefan's spine. "Wait! Before you say anything, I have to tell you. I always cared for you. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to be together." Stefan whispered back as Klaus came to stop at the edge of the circle and Klaus smirked.

"I'm not… It's too bad Klaus is going to kill you. I wanted that honor. I wanted to kill you, just like I did Damon. My wolves tore him apart while I listened to his screams, his glorious screams…and sadly now I won't get to hear them, but I will hear Katherine's." Elena said with cruel smirk on her face, but removed it soon so Klaus wouldn't see as she moved away from Stefan as he stared at her incredulously.

"Yours? It was you? Zack was protecting you?" Stefan asked incredulously but Elena didn't grace him with a response as the fire circle lowered and Klaus speeded forward and stake Stefan clear through his heart.

"No!" Katherine yelled out in agony before Klaus moved back to Greta was a satisfied smile on his face. Soon Greta began to chant even more before Klaus moved back over to Elena and smiled at her. "Thank you." Klaus said before he moved behind her and brushed her hair from her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist before seeking his sharp teeth into her neck.

Klaus took a few draws before he pulled away suddenly and he started to cough the blood back up again, but this time it was black instead of blood red. "What's happening?" Greta asked as she stared at a coughing Klaus fearfully before Lee appeared and snapped her neck.

Bonnie and Sheila immediately appeared and began to chant as Mason, Tyler and the pack appeared not far behind them in wolf form. "No!" Klaus yelled as Elena's eyes became pitch white and intricate tattoos formed on visible skin along her hands and legs before them and her eyes began to glow.

Katherine watched in fear and astonishment as a bright ball of light formed in Elena's hand and Bonnie and Shelia's chanting got louder. Elena smiled evilly before she threw the ball of light at Klaus and it hit him straight through his heart.

Klaus dropped to his knees as he began to convulse and Bonnie and Shelia chanted louder before he began to flame. Katherine watched in amazement and happiness as Klaus began to burn away until there was nothing but ash, she was free…or as so she thought.

The fire circle had faded with Greta's death and as Katherine moved to speed away, Mason and Tyler lunged at her one biting her arm and the other leg, making her cry out in pain as she fell to her knees and the wolves created a circle around her, trapping her in.

"You didn't really think we were just going to let you go do you?" Elena asked, now back to normal with humor clear in her voice as Lee, Bonnie and Shelia came to stand on either side of her smiling triumphantly.

"What are you going to do to me?" Katherine asked as she glared at her doppelganger. "I'm going to kill you…just like I did Damon." Elena said as she smiled at her and Katherine felt rage build up inside of her and lunged at her, only for Luca to bite deep into her side and pull her back into the middle of the circle as him, along with Mason, Tyler and the rest of the pack growled at her.

"You killed him. He was mine." Katherine yelled in agony and Elena laughed at her. "And I would have killed Stefan too, if Klaus hadn't beaten me to it…but don't worry you'll be joining them in hell soon enough…boys." Elena said with a smile before Elena, Lee, Bonnie and Shelia moved away as the pack, Mason and Tyler closed in on her and they all smiled at Katherine died screaming before the forest was once again quite.

"Elena!" Tyler yelled as came over to her in human form, only wearing cut offs and Lee set the Katherine's remains on fire. Elena smiled as Tyler came to stop in front of her and pulled her in a passionate kiss.

"It would seem your plan worked." Tyler teased as they pulled apart. "Was there really any doubt?" Elena teased back with a smile as everyone, even the wolves chuckled and Elena pulled out of Tyler's embrace and faced her children before she spoke.

"MY CHILDERN. I AM SAFE. WE ARE SAFE. NO ENEMY SHALL EVER COME AGAINST YOU AND CAUSE YOU HARM AS LONG AS I AM YOUR QUEEN, THIS I SWEAR, I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE. I AM THE QUEEN OF THE SHADOWS. I AM YOUR QUEEN…YOUR PROETCTOR, MOTHER AND FRIEND. I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE." Elena said as she gazed at her children lovingly, before looking deep into Tyler's dark eyes and smiled at him, before he smiled back at her and pulled her into another passionate kiss, but this one longer than the last as the wolves howled in victory.

**THE END.**

* * *

**COMING SOON!**

**PETROVA - TRUE BLOOD & THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CROSSOVER FANFICTION.**

**IMMORTALITY - TWILIGHT & THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CROSSOVER FANFICTION.  
**


End file.
